Namida
by Pentesilea
Summary: El destino a veces te puede jugar una mala pasada. Ella solo se encontraba en una misión de rango S; su intención no era encontrarse al que años atras había sido el protagonista de sus sueños, y ahora solo pesadillas. -¿Que haces acá Haruno? -Mierda...
1. Sobrevivencia

**N/A:** Mi primer fic SasuSaku. Ojala lo disfruten y sientanse libres de dejarme sus opiniones sean buenas o malas.

**N/A 2:** Editado 04/07/2010

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Namida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Sobrevivencia**

* * *

Corría, para ella no había rumbo fijo, su único propósito era escapar; y si todo salía como lo planeado, también sobrevivir. ¡Dios!, no sabia cómo, pero lo había logrado, había cumplido con su misión, cosa que jamás pensó saldría exitosa, bueno, en estos momentos no se sentía realmente exitosa, pero salir con vida de la guarida de Akatsuki, ya era toda una odisea.

Avanzaba rápidamente su largo cabello ondeaba armoniosamente con el viento que se formaba a su alrededor por la velocidad de sus pasos; sus largas botas se contraían cada vez que pisaba con fuerza los maderos, y su minifalda lo suficientemente amplia para darle agilidad se marcaba en sus piernas a cada paso que daba. Se sentía bien; sentía que todo podía salir bien, se había vuelto más fuerte y eso la hacia sentir segura, pero, nunca ganadora, en estos momentos todo podía suceder. Así que tomando impulso sobre humano y juntando aun más Chakra en sus pies, anunció la retirada aun más rápido de lo pensado.

* * *

–Sasuke-kun– se escuchó una voz a sus espaladas. Estaba nerviosa.

–¿Que? – siseó.

–Siento una cantidad bastante pronunciada de Chakra dirigiéndose hacia este lugar– manifestó dudosa.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Para luego soltar un pequeño sonido de fastidio.

–…A cuanto.

–Un kilómetro más o menos, llegara a nosotros en cualquier momento.

–Creo que deberíamos quedarnos a esperar, y patearle el culo– dijo un muchacho de cabello celeste, con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Karin se dio media vuelta enfurecida a enfrentar al chico.

–¡Nadie a pedido tu opinión tiburón!– le gritó mientras apuntaba un dedo a su pecho.

Rió burlón.

–Yo solo decía, últimamente no hemos tenido mucha acción, y esos ninjas de Suna a los cuales nos enfrentamos por última vez, realmente eran una mierda.

Sasuke permanecía callado mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a sus compañeros. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien, podría ser un Ninja cualquiera, el cual no les serviría de nada. En ese caso deberían ocultar su Chakra para no ser rastreados, sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad que fuera un miembro de Akatsuki, cosa que era imposible; ellos siempre iban de a dos, por lo que volvía a la primera posibilidad. Así que decidió que lo mejor era ocultar su Chakra y dejar que el Ninja siguiera su camino, y así ellos seguir con el suyo.

Dio media vuelta para observar a su equipo, vio a Juugo sentado en la rama de un árbol con un pequeño pájaro en su hombro, y a Karin peleándose con Suigetsu por decima vez en el día. Bufó, a veces podían llegar a ser tan molestos.

* * *

Por un minuto, creyó sentir cuatro presencias considerables de Chakra, pero desaparecieron casi de inmediato. Se puso alerta, aunque podía ser su imaginación, estaba demasiado paranoica. ¿Y como no estarlo cuando medio Akatsuki te vio en su guarida? Tembló, nunca se había imaginado salir con vida de ese lugar, y ahora corría a una velocidad impresionante por territorio de la hierba, demoraría un par de días en llegar a Konoha.

Si, eso era lo único que le importaba, si no fuera por que un Akatsuki le estaba pisando los talones, y ni siquiera podía identificarlo, estaba demasiado cerca como para sentirlo, pero demasiado lejos como para saber quien era, y eso, solo conseguía frustrarla aún más.

Acelero aun más contando cada paso que daba, contando cada árbol, que veía, quizá de esa manera las esperanzas volverían a ella.

Sabiendo que todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer, hoy, no se iba a dar por vencida.

* * *

Se habían escondido en las copas de los árboles. Él solo observaba como sus compañeros de equipo miraban a todos lados con nerviosismo y euforia. Todavía cabía la posibilidad de que los estuvieran siguiendo a ellos, por lo que igualmente los había advertido de una posible batalla. A lo que Suigetsu asintió excitado, ese chico era realmente una maquina de pelea; un poco bruto y exaltado, nunca sabia cuando controlarse, aunque ese era un punto esencial en el campo de batalla, y lo hacia temible. Él era realmente uno de los mejores.

Karin por su parte siempre estaba de acuerdo en todo con él, eso lo ponía de los nervios, aunque también era útil, nunca le ponía objeción alguna, y eso era un problema menos. Sería demasiado molesto que mas encima le llevara la contra en todo. No aguantaba a la gente así; porqué cuando él tenia razón, la tenia y punto, nadie se debería atrever a contradecirlo. Lo único que ganarían con eso, seria tener un lindo recuerdo de él en su estomago firmado por _Chokuto_.

Fijó su vista en el frente, la presencia se hacia cada vez más cercana, casi podía olerlo. Inconscientemente tensó su espalda y apretó sus puños, la sensación de excitación antes de cada pelea se estaba haciendo presente en todo su cuerpo, Suigetsu tenía razón, hacía ya tiempo que no tenían una pelea decente, los últimos Ninjas eran una vergüenza para su aldea, los machacaron en un instante. Sólo esperaba que si tenían que pelear, el bastardo les diera un poco más de diversión.

Hoy él no estaba para juegos.

* * *

Suspiró cansada, la falta de Chakra en su organismo se hacia presente. Había corrido kilómetros desde la guarida de Akatsuki, y su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta, aunque, el pánico del escape había hecho lo suyo. Quizá se había cansado mucho antes, pero la sensación de adrenalina que sintió al escapar de esa tétrica cueva había surtido efecto fuertemente. Por lo que al no sentir ya al miembro de Akatsuki cerca, se dio cinco segundos para parar su carrera contra el tiempo.

Bajando a tierra y cayendo de rodillas, respiraba agitadamente. Presionó sus blancas manos en el fino pasto. Tratando de acompasar su ritmo cardiaco, había hecho mucho esfuerzo, levantó su cabeza y abrió sus verdes ojos para mirar el cielo; era de tarde, ya iba a oscurecer, por lo que se levanto rápidamente del lugar; para emprender nuevamente la carrera por su vida.

Hasta que un temblor movió la superficie, y ella se volteo casi de inmediato con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

–Deidara– susurró, su garganta se secó, sus manos se hicieron puño y observó a su rival pararse despreocupadamente en frente de ella.

–Así es preciosa, ¿De verdad creíste que podrías escapar con vida luego de entrar a la guarida de Akatsuki?

Una estremecedora carcajada se escuchó alrededor. Sakura, se tensó aun más, no podría luchar; su Chakra estaba demasiado bajo, y comenzar una pelea en ese estado sería como un suicidio.

Pero, no le quedaba de otra, las opciones eran: morir escapando, o…morir luchando.

Y ella definitivamente, si moría, moriría en batalla, cómo una orgullosa Ninja de Konoha.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Opiniones?


	2. El Duelo

**N/A:** Agradecesco sinceramente a todas las que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos. Y por supuesto a las que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme su opinión.

**N/A 2:** Editado 04/07/2010

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Namida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: El duelo**

* * *

El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento, ellos seguían escondidos en las copas de los árboles, acompañados por una suave brisa, que anunciaba que la noche estaba cerca. Estaban tensos, cada segundo que pasaba, hacía el ambiente mas pesado, y los crujidos de ramas rompiéndose por pequeños animales que merodeaban, no ayudaban en absoluto.

Sasuke se encontraba ya con el Sharingan activado, mirando fijamente al frente para ver siquiera alguna señal del misterioso Ninja, pero nada, ni un movimiento, ni siquiera una señal de que algo se acercaba. En ese momento comenzó a dudar de las capacidades de Karin y empezó a preguntarse porque mierda la tenía en el equipo. Bufó resignado, estaba claro que nada aparecería, Karin había cometido un error y se lo haría pagar caro.

–Sasuke-kun…– le susurró.

Él solo volteo su cabeza un poco para observarla, y hacerle saber que la escuchaba

–El Ninja se detuvo, y…– lo miraba dudosa de continuar o no.

Sasuke giró aun más su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y que ella intencionalmente viera que tenia el Sharingan activado, eso significaría, que si no le decía la información completa, el equipo se vería reducido a tres, por lo que mas le valdría hablar, y rápido.

Karin abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar imperceptiblemente: la estaba amenazando. Había captado su mensaje silencioso, por lo que suspirando sonoramente, bajando la mirada y arreglándose los lentes le susurró.

–No está solo, al parecer tiene compañía. Quizá comiencen una pelea, ambos Chakras muestran notorios signos pre-batalla. Aunque, el primer Ninja tiene una considerable falta de Chakra, mientras que el segundo…el segundo, es un miembro de Akatsuki; Deidara.

Karin pudo identificarlo gracias a que Sasuke en la primera misión que tuvieron le ordenó registrar en su sistema el Chakra de cada miembro de Akatsuki. Por lo que si estaban mayoritariamente cerca, pudieran saberlo y hacerles frente. Al menos así tendrían una ventaja.

Sasuke se tensó, Akatsuki estaba aquí. Ellos habían llegado a la Hierba con la intención de encontrar a Itachi, y finalmente se daba cuenta que estaba cerca. Su cuerpo comenzó a arder en ansias, quizá si derrotaba al bastardo de Deidara podría conseguir el paradero de su hermano.

Sin perder un segundo más salió de su escondite cayendo a tierra elegantemente, seguido por el resto de su equipo.

–¿Cual es el plan Sasuke?– preguntó despreocupadamente el peliceleste , tratando de ocultar su exaltación.

Se quedo en silencio, mirando a la nada, mientras una suave corriente de aire mecía sus negros cabellos.

–Pelearemos.

Y sin decir más emprendieron el rumbo, a paso rápido, saltando de rama en rama, conducidos por Karin, quien a pocos metros podía sentir que nada bueno iba a pasar.

* * *

Saltó rápidamente esquivando el ataque de arcilla de Deidara, esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más difícil. Su Chakra iba desapareciendo con cada golpe que trataba de propinarle al rubio; quien con una rapidez digna de un miembro de Akatsuki, la evitaba fácilmente. Por lo que la pelirosa solo perdía energías inútilmente. Lo que la llevo a tomar la decisión de solo esquivar, ya que atacando, no estaba consiguiendo nada, solo hacerse mas débil.

En esos momentos el rubio Akatsuki aprovechaba para propinarle ataque tras ataque, no le daba ni un respiro; ni una oportunidad siquiera para pensar, este duelo iba a ser muerte.

–Veo que te has decidido a esquivar, sabia decisión debo decir, no tienes oportunidad de atacar con tu evidente cansancio.

Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente. Él tenia razón, pero ni en un millón de años se lo iba a hacer saber, primero muerta.

–Me tiene sin problema lo que pienses Deidara– le devolvió fuertemente mientras tomaba posición de ataque, esto no se iba a quedar así, no por algo era una de las Ninja más fuerte de Konoha, no iba a permitirse perder contra él. Por lo que juntando chakra en su mano derecha se alzó en un salto y estampó su mano contra el suelo haciéndolo pedazos alrededor de ellos.

* * *

Deidara por poco y cae. Su movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Mierda– susurró. Esa chica tenía una fuerza sobrehumana ¡¿Cómo demonios alguien tan menuda como ella era capaz de romper las rocas que se le cruzaran?

Aunque en cierto modo, eso lo excitaba, nunca antes había peleado contra una chica tan fuerte como aquella, y eso lo hacia disfrutar. Con una media sonrisa la observó pararse frente a él completamente renovada, como si la falta de Chakra en su organismo no le afectara, o simplemente no fuera cierto. Esa chica cada vez lo sorprendía más.

–No me subestimes, no soy cualquier Ninja al que puedes hacer explotar con tus juguetitos. Para vencerme necesitaras mucho más que un poco de arcilla.

OK, eso le molestaba, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar juguetitos a su arte? No se lo perdonaría, nadie insultaba su arte explosivo.

–Eso– siseó –Está por verse– y de un salto se dirigió a una superficie plana, mirando desafiante a la chica que se atrevía a plantársele en frente.

Sakura se estaba cansando de ese jueguito de dimes y diretes, por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzo contra el rubio, con su puño en alto dispuesta a encestarle en esa linda cara burlona.

Él sonrió de medio lado, era demasiado predecible. Aunque eso no la hacia menos escalofriante, no quería pensar como quedaría si uno de sus golpes lo tocara. Por lo que cuando la pelirosa se encontraba a escasos centímetros de golpearlo sacó un poco de arcilla de su bolso en su cintura y comenzó a moldearlo con Chakra en su mano.

Cuando vio a la chica ya casi encima de él, dio un largo salto hacia atrás y soltó su pequeña paloma de arcilla lanzándola hacia la muchacha.

* * *

Sakura se detuvo en seco, el muy bastardo la había esquivado otra vez, y no solo eso, le había lanzado uno de sus juguetes explosivos casi en la cara. Por lo que pensando rápidamente tomo impulso y se lanzo hacia atrás protegiendo su rostro y torso con sus manos; mientras el ave de arcilla explotaba en todo su esplendor dejando un enorme cráter en medio de los dos combatientes.

Sakura se destapo en cuanto la explosión se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor, solo veía polvo, que lentamente se comenzaba a disipar, acostumbro sus pupilas al molesto material para fijar su vista en frente. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Deidara había desaparecido. Se paró casi de inmediato, mirando a todos lados alerta. Algo que a Sakura le molestaba era que la atacaran por sorpresa, lo odiaba, no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable.

En cuanto tuviera a ese rubio, lo único que él vería seria su puño incrustado en su cara. Siguió observando atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, nada, no sentía ni veía nada ¡¿Donde demonios se había metido?

Las sensaciones que ahora recorrían su cuerpo la tensaban, odiaba sentirse así, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del rubio.

–¡Presencia al gran C3!

Fue lo último que logro escuchar, antes de que un gran cuerpo de arcilla cayera desde el cielo, volviéndolo todo de color sangre.

* * *

Saltaban rápidamente, ya faltaba poco. Podían sentir los niveles de chakra acompasados y alterados de los combatientes, en definitiva uno de ellos estaba realmente cansado y con una evidente falta de Chakra importante, pero aun así no escapaba, seguía luchando, y eso hacia que Sasuke se preguntara quien demonios era aquel Ninja que se enfrentaba a un miembro de Akatsuki; al parecer era o muy valiente, o muy estúpido.

Tomó ventaja por sobre sus compañeros, ya no había necesidad de que Karin estuviera al frente, la batalla se sentía demasiado cerca, y podía divisarse los vestigios de un combate. Su paso se aceleró, y su cuerpo se tensó, un nuevo temblor los hizo desequilibrarse ''_debe ser por las explosiones'' _pensó.

Aunque los sismos eran de diferente intensidad; las explosiones hacían que la tierra se moviera disparatadamente, mientras que los temblores, eran precisos y solo duraban un par de segundos antes de parar. Parecía como si fueran a pulso exacto, casi como un golpe en el blanco.

De pronto todo cesó, hubo calma. Se pregunto si la batalla ya habría terminado, maldijo interiormente, ¡¿Cómo era posible que durara tan poco? Si llegaban y no había nada, definitivamente, en su equipo solo quedarían tres integrantes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con una nueva y muchísimo más fuerte explosión. Sasuke se detuvo, y sus compañeros lo imitaron. Miró al frente tratando de ver que era lo que sucedía, pero solo vio una nube de polvo que comenzaba a dificultar su visión. Activó su Sharingan y avanzó a paso seguro.

Nada, no había nada.

De pronto sintió una presencia acercarse endiabladamente rápido.

* * *

Su cuerpo le dolía horrores. Había alcanzado a saltar y esquivar la explosión para quedarse en una distancia más o menos razonable. Pero no había salido ilesa; la explosión de esa muñeca gigante, la había lastimado en brazos y piernas; dejándola gravemente herida en el estomago.

No había caso, rápidamente se curó con un poco de Chakra el estomago, que sangraba estratosféricamente, y fijó su vista al frente para preveer alguna otra explosión. Que estaba segura ya no podría detener.

Ahí estaba, mirándola socarronamente, parado justo en frente. Demonios, le daban ganas de torturarlo hasta la muerte por atreverse a burlarse de ella, no soportaba la altanería y arrogancia con la cual se mostraba. Ya había conocido _tipos_ como él, y en definitiva no le agradaban. Por lo que en un movimiento casi desesperado y totalmente sorpresivo se levantó con una velocidad increíble y atacó.

–¡Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!– gritó. Y un centenar de kunais salieron disparados hacia el rubio, quien sorprendido no se movió.

Se le enterraron en su carne dolorosamente. Cuando sintió que algo no iba bien, pero era demasiado tarde; el centenar de kunais explotaron en su cuerpo, hiriéndolo gravemente y alejándolo varios metros. Sakura sonrío de medio lado.

–¿Te gusta el arte? Ahí tienes tu puto arte– siseó. Y dándose media vuelta comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Sabía que no lo había matado; lo había herido, si, pero no lo suficiente para matarlo. Y sabia que en cualquier momento Deidara se levantaría y la mataría sin remordimiento. Por lo que apelando a su sentido común y de sobrevivencia, decidió que lo mejor en estos momentos era escapar hacia algún lugar seguro.

Las probabilidades de que el rubio Akatsuki la alcanzara eran altas, los dos estaban igual de heridos; aunque el artista estaba herido en donde mas duele, su orgullo masculino. Por lo que no se detendría hasta asesinarla lenta y dolorosamente. Y Sakura, viéndose en su estado deplorable y herido, decidió que por ahora no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir si se quedaba peleando.

–Bendita mi suerte– susurró.

Aumentó su velocidad, saltando entre ramas lo más rápido que su estado le permitía, tenia que ser rápida si quería vivir. En estos momentos, no se permiten errores

Siguió avanzando cuando de pronto le pareció ver entre medio de la nube de humo –que aun permanecía en los alrededores– un par de ojos rojos. Bufó ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera teniendo visiones, en estos momentos?

Hizo su paso un poco más lento, y bajando a tierra lo más digno que pudo en su estado, trató de acompasar sus latidos y su respiración apoyando una de sus manos en su estomago y la otra en su rodilla. Mientras la nube de humo se disolvía, todo el humo existente a su alrededor desapareció y su visión se hizo clara.

Pero para lo que apareció, hubiera preferido que el humo se quedase donde estaba.

Sasuke y su equipo se encontraban justo al frente de ella mirándola fijamente. Sakura se paralizó.

–Mierda… – definitivamente, hoy no era su día de suerte.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Criticas?


	3. Preferencia

**N/A:** ¡Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus alentadores reviews! Hoy por fin tendremos el tan anhelado rencuentro SasuSaku *sonrisa*

**N/A 2**: Este fic es un semi UA (Universo Alterno) asi que no se extrañen si no concuerdo con el manga. Nuestros protagonistas tienen 17 años.

**N/A 3:** Editado el 07/07/2010

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje que aparezca en esta historia me pertenece. Todos los lugares y personajes de este fic, pertenecen UNICA y EXCLUSIVAMENTE a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Namida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Preferencia**

* * *

Se habían quedado mirando, por segundos, quizás horas quien lo sabía. Aun no podía creerlo, su antigua compañera de equipo estaba frente a él; Sakura, la molesta chica que lo seguía a todas partes tratando de obtener un poco de su atención. Ella era el Ninja al que estaban siguiendo, ella era la que había estado luchando contra Deidara. Se enfrentó a un miembro de esa organización y seguía en pie; malherida, pero en pie.

La seguía observando, sin pronunciar ni media palabra.

* * *

Ahí estaba él, aun sin creérselo parpadeó; Sasuke estaba ahí, junto con su equipo. No había dicho nada, solo la miraba con esa expresión fría e inmutable característica de él; no sabia que hacer, después de todo, Sasuke era un criminal en el libro Bingo; por lo que su deber como _Jounin_ era capturarlo y llevárselo de vuelta a Konoha; pero vamos, siendo realistas, en estos momentos ella no tenia ni la mas mínima posibilidad de hacerle frente. Por lo que viendo la gravedad de la situación, su decisión fue mas que obvia.

Los miró a todos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los rodeó y siguió con su escape lo más rápido posible. Sin importarle si Deidara se fuera a enfrentar contra Sasuke; después de todo, eso seria ventajoso para ella. Lograría despistarlo, y hacerlo perder su rastro. Sin dudarlo emprendió su carrera contra el tiempo.

* * *

Sasuke se había quedado estático en el lugar. Todavía no entendía que había pasado; su ex compañera de un minuto a otro había desaparecido para salir corriendo del lugar. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Quieres que la siga Sasuke?– preguntó el chico de sonrisa burlona, con la mano ya puesta en el mango de _Kubikiri Hōcho._

Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

–No es necesario– manifestó secamente. Se debatía internamente, entre ir y cargarse a Deidara para que le soltase todo sobre Itachi; o seguir a la chica de pelo rosa para averiguar que mierda se traía entre manos.

Finalmente se decidió por seguirla. Que Sakura estuviera en la Hierba sola y enfrentándose a Akatsukis era más que extraño.

* * *

''_Rama, rama, salto, rama, rama, salto'' _Corría a toda velocidad. Había logrado avanzar rápidamente alejándose por varios kilómetros ya, del campo de batalla. Eso la hacía sentir un poco más segura.

Se sentiría aliviada de no ser porque su cuerpo dolía horrores, percibía que se iba a partir en dos en cualquier momento. Su estomago comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente, por lo que haciendo uso de sus habilidades curativas su mano comenzó a emanar un Chakra de color verde concentrado, comenzando así, a cicatrizar la herida en su estomago. Fue poco lo que pudo hacer, ya que su falta de Chakra le hacía imposible sanarse completamente, por lo que la curación fue pobre; pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer sus movimientos un poco más ágiles.

Emprendió su carrera nuevamente a salto rápido. Si todo salía bien llegaría sana y salva a Konoha; eso era todo lo que le importaba en esos momentos. Llegar con la información obtenida hasta su Hokage: Tsunade-Sama.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar hasta que su mente recordó el encuentro reciente con el menor de los Uchiha. Lo había dejado atrás sin importarle su seguridad, eso mostraba que ella había cambiado; era fuerte, y nada la hacia detenerse en una misión. Se felicito interiormente una vez más.

No se dejaría llevar por sus emociones. Aunque cuando Naruto se enterara, se lo iba a reclamar hasta por los codos.

Nada que un poco de ramen no pueda solucionar.

* * *

–Maldición…– susurró al viento.

Ya había avanzado varios metros, pero ni rastro de la muchacha de ojos verdes. ¡¿Cómo era posible que le tomara tanta ventaja con una herida de esa magnitud en el vientre? ''_Demonios'' _pensó. Esto se le estaba complicando; necesitaba alcanzarla para averiguar que mierda había conseguido con los Akatsukis. Era tan obvio que llevaba información importante consigo, si no, ¿Porque habría tratado de escapar con vida? Él la conocía muy bien, podría llegar a ser débil, pero Sakura no era una cobarde.

Apurando aun más su paso comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol a una velocidad y fuerza impresionante. Esa niñita no se le iba a escapar de las manos; primero tendría que responder a unas cuantas de sus preguntas. Nadie escapaba de un Uchiha.

Activó su _Sharingan_ para poder observar y predecir algún movimiento en falso alrededor. Pero nada, no había absolutamente nada. Esta situación lo estaba comenzando a mosquear ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan rápida? Bufó, era imposible, quizá permanecía escondida en algún lugar y él la estaba pasando por alto.

Bajó a tierra, y comenzó un trayecto de velocidad a lo largo mirando paulatinamente a ambos lados.

La situación era la misma.

Subió nuevamente a las ramas y ya enfurecido comenzó a correr. No la encontraba por ningún lado.

Su resignación comenzaba a hacer aparición, cuando de pronto en una de las ramas vio un líquido rojizo goteando. Paró en seco y se agacho para comprobar su textura; con un dedo rozó la sustancia pegajosa, y haciendo una mueca miró al frente; ella no podía estar demasiado lejos.

Emprendió su carrera nuevamente, decidido a encontrarla.

* * *

''_Mierda…¡Mierda!''_ El dolor no pasaba, al contrario, se estaba haciendo aun más agudo. Si tan solo pudiera aplicarse mas curación podría aliviarse; pero no podía, tenia que recuperar todo el Chakra perdido en la pelea contra Deidara.

Solo era dolor, ella podía aguantarlo; por lo que trataba con todas sus fuerzas no darle importancia a la punzada que recorría su torso.

Con una mano apretando su bajo vientre, aceleró el paso –ya que había bajado la velocidad al comenzar a sentirse débil–. No podía parar ni descansar, eso podría significar su muerte; cualquiera que le alcanzase en esos momentos tendría todas las de ganar con ella.

No bajaría el ritmo, a partir de ahora, la carrera era por su vida.

* * *

''_Solo un poco más''_ Ya la había sentido. La muy descuidada no se molestaba en ocultar su Chakra. La podía sentir perfectamente desde esa distancia, y si no se equivocaba, estaba solo a unos cuantos metros por detrás de Sakura.

Estaba débil, si el quisiera podría atacarla y desarmarla en cualquier momento. Pero él no iba con intenciones de luchar, después de todo, Sakura no tenia ninguna posibilidad contra él; nunca la tendría.

Ya había ocultado su Chakra hace ya bastante; por lo que la chica de pelo rosa no podría percatarse de su presencia. Eso le haría el trabajo mas fácil, no tenia intenciones de lastimarla, solo, si ella no ponía resistencia.

Agudizo su oído para estar alerta; podía sentir el crujir de las ramas con sus pisadas. Definitivamente, Sakura no estaba siendo prudente; si el muy bastardo de Deidara la estuviera siguiendo, probablemente, ya estaría muerta.

Fijó su vista al frente. Ahí estaba, apoyada contra un árbol afirmándose el vientre. De seguro sus fuerzas habían colapsado, y su cuerpo agotado le impidió seguir con su disparatada huida.

Aceleró el paso hasta situarse a su lado sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. La noche ya había hecho su aparición.

* * *

Ya no podía, su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo. Se maldijo interiormente, ella no era así; había podido cumplir todas sus misiones con éxito. Esta no iba a ser la primera vez que fracasara; Tsunade-sama había confiado en ella, y ahora se estaba rindiendo ante el dolor.

Frunció el ceño y rechinó sus dientes, era demasiado, tenía que parar para poder acompasar su ritmo cardiaco y sopesar el dolor en su estomago. Esto no estaba bien, nada de bien; si Deidara la encontraba estaría perdida, ni siquiera había podido ocultar su Chakra. Era demasiado esfuerzo para su agotado cuerpo.

Levantando el chaleco Ninja que llevaba, pudo ver su herida abierta; parecía que nunca se le hubiera aplicado curación. Ante esto, Sakura se sacó el chaleco Ninja y levanto su malla; comenzó a hacer una ultima curación, lo necesitaba, no podía dejarlo así, si se infectaba no se quería llegar a imaginar el regaño que le llegaría por parte de su Sensei; ni siquiera le importaba a ella misma, pero ver a Tsunade-sama furiosa no era algo por lo que querrías volver a pasar. Su mano se sentía tan cálida, a la vez que el movimiento circular pasaba por la herida, el alivio se sentía demasiado agradable.

Cerró los ojos, solo un poco más y podría continuar.

Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente retiró su mano, bajo su malla y se enderezo lista para seguir. Se sentía mejor. Abrió los ojos y dio media vuelta.

Nunca en su vida hubiera preferido más no hacer los movimientos predichos hace un momento.

Al girarse y abrir sus ojos, lo que vio la dejo pasmada. Otra vez, con su porte elegante y arrogante se encontraba Sasuke; parado frente a ella con su mirada gélida.

Miles de pensamientos se amontonaron en su cabeza; más uno destaco por sobre los demás: el muy maldito prefirió seguirla a ella y no a la pista mas cercana que tenia para atrapar a su hermano; ese día, el Uchiha la prefirió por sobre la razón de su existencia.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Reviews?


	4. Acercamiento

**_holas!!!_**

**_que feliz soy!!! muchas gracias por todos los hermosisimos reviews que me dejan!!! no me meresco tantas palabras bonitas u.u_**

**_en este cap, por fin habra momento SasuSaku!! yai!!, me costo escribir este cap, ya que no tenia inspiracion, pero ver VH1 y una cancion de 10.000 maniacs me la devolvio, y aqui estoy xD, ojala lo disfruten ^^_**

**_sin mas ni mas les dejo el cuarto cap!!!, ni yo me la creo!!! yai!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Capitulo 4: Acercamiento_**

Lo observo frente a ella, estaba levemente agitado, se podía notar por su imperceptible descompasado ritmo de respiración, era muy leve, pero visible a la aguda vista de la pelirosa, sus ropas impecablemente ordenadas se amoldaban a su cuerpo perfectamente y su flequillo caía desordenadamente sobre su frente, dándole ese aire rebelde.

Sakura se tenso, hacia mucho ya que no lo veía de cerca, y tenerlo a tan poca distancia la abrumaba, por lo que sacando fuerzas de flaqueza se enderezo lentamente y se puso a su altura, desafiante.

La vio pararse frente a él, a pesar de tener un agujero en el estomago se mostraba fuerte, como si el dolor no le afectara en lo absoluto, se estaba presentando ante él como un verdadero Ninja, sin demostrar emoción alguna, eso en cierto modo lo hizo sentirse extraño, Sakura ya no era la misma, había cambiado demasiado, una naciente prueba era encontrársela en pie luego de una batalla contra un Akatsuki, realmente la pequeña y molesta Sakura había crecido transformándose en una hermosa y fuerte mujer, y eso…lo intrigaba.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y una leve brisa nocturna sacudió sus cabellos, Sakura sintió una leve punzada en su estomago, que la hizo a regañadientes, tocarse la zona afectada, Sasuke se percato de dicho movimiento

-¿Qué haces acá Haruno?- pregunto sin rodeos

Sakura no cambio su expresión, su cara permanecía impávida, sin rastros de molestia o sorpresa alguna, como si el reciente comentario del menor de los Uchiha no le hubiera perforado el corazón por su frialdad, a la cual por cuestión de tiempo se había desacostumbrado, mas nunca olvidado, parpadeó

-ese, no es tu problema-le respondió-un criminal que esta en el libro Bingo como tu no tiene derecho a exigir respuestas, Sasuke…

-hmp-la miro arrogante-creo que la que no tiene derecho a rehusarse eres tu Sa-ku-ra-

Su corazón se agito, no de nuevo se dijo, no quería volver a sentirse así, no quería volver a sentir como la pequeña Sakura, ese sentimiento estaba muerto, él ya no podía afectarla de ninguna manera, o era eso lo que trataba de decirse todo el tiempo, pero el tenerlo cerca otra vez después de 2 años la hacia confundirse-_no Sakura, el ya no es el mismo, no es el Sasuke del cual te enamoraste como una tonta, ese Sasuke murió el día que traiciono a su aldea, y trato de matarlos a ambos_-sonrío de medio lado, eso, ya no podía afectarla, Sasuke Uhiha ya no influía en su vida como alguna vez fue su razón de existencia, porque Sakura, ya no lo amaba.

*****

-mierda-sentía su cuerpo pesado, esa maldita mujer lo había tomado por sorpresa, se sentía patético, había caído en un truco tan ridículo, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, esa pelirosa iba a pagar caro la humillación a la cual lo había sometido, nadie se burlaba de él, ahora, seria personal.

Se levanto con dificultad tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo, giro su cabeza y comenzó a mirar alrededor, nada, la muy perra se había escapado, bueno, la solución era fácil, con lo herida que estaba, no podía haber huido demasiado lejos, por lo que se dispondría a seguirla y acabar con lo que habían empezado.

Metió una mano a su bolso en su cintura para amoldar un poco de arcilla y asi crear una gran paloma con chakra que le permitiera volar y alcanzarla mas rápido, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por el golpe de una gran espada a la cual por suerte pudo esquivar.

-pero que mier…-se giro para ver que en frente de el, un grupo de 3 Ninjas que se encontraban en posición relajada observándolo fijamente-Taka-susurro, sonrío de medio lado-que quieren?-pregunto hoscamente-

-no te permitiremos ir tras esa preciosura-dijo con voz burlona Suigetsu al tiempo que se ponía en posición de ataque aumentando notablemente su musculatura para sostener a Kubikiri Houcho, Sasuke les había dejado ordenes explicitas..

-_no dejen que el bastardo de Deidara nos siga, reténganlo hasta que yo regrese-_en eso partió rumbo a seguir a la ojijade, y ellos no podían incumplir una orden de su líder, por lo que no permitirían que ese oxigenado se les escapara.

-tch-Deidara maldijo interiormente, no podría luchar en ese estado, pero no tenia opciones, estaba claro que esos mocosos, no lo dejarían pasar, y su único objetivo era hacer pagar a esa mujer, por lo que sacando un poco de arcilla y moldeándola, sonrío de medio lado

-como quieran, si esta es la única opción-

Suigetsu sonrío maliciosamente mostrando sus dientes de tiburón

-que comience el juego…-

*****

-solo responde-le presiono por segunda vez, con voz neutra-si cooperas saldrás ilesa

Sonrío burlona-que te hace pensar que voy a creer en tus palabras Sasuke-

-hmp, lo debes hacer y punto, es la única opción valida que te estoy dando, Sakura-termino en un susurro, avanzando un paso acorralándola contra el árbol-mírate, estas malherida, ni aunque quisieras podrías hacerme frente-

Demonios, pensó, su cercanía realmente la estaba afectando, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerla perder la cordura-antes muerta que revelarte los propósitos de mi misión, Sa-su-ke-termino en un susurro.

Su aliento fresco acaricio sus labios, era tan suave, inconscientemente se relamió los labios y puso ambos brazos sobre el árbol alrededor de su cabeza, sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura ante su cercanía-eso-le susurro-puede arreglarse fácilmente-

Lo vio relamerse, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, esto se estaba tornando peligroso, por lo que decidida a acabar con esto pronto, comenzó a juntar chakra en su mano, Sasuke al preveer su movimiento, rápidamente y sin que ella siquiera lo notase, tomo ambas manos presionándola contra el árbol e inmovilizándola con su cuerpo

-no juegues con fuego Sakura-le susurro al oído- tener a la pelirosa así de cerca lo estaba afectando aun mas de lo imaginado

Sakura se tenso, podía sentir su cuerpo siendo aplastado por el macizo abdomen de Sasuke-mierda-siseo-la tenia atrapada, y lo peor, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando en contra de su voluntad, apretó los puños fuertemente-suéltame, ahora mismo Sasuke-dijo entre dientes

Sasuke río de medio lado-hmp, primero accede a lo que te ordene

-ya te lo dije, primero muerta, antes de traicionar a mi aldea..-siseo con maldad

Sasuke endureció su mirada activando el temido Sharingan-no me obligues Sakura, si quisiera podría matarte ahora mismo-

-hazlo-se arriesgo, observo fijamente sus rojos ojos sin miedo, sabia que no la iba a lastimar, podía leerlo en su rostro, al fin y al cabo ella seguía siendo su antigua compañera de equipo, una de las personas mas cercanas que tuvo en su vida, y el Uchiha, sabia que ambos se debían la vida.

Apretó aun mas el agarre en sus manos, se lo estaba poniendo difícil, y esa mirada segura que lo enfrentaba, en definitiva Sakura se estaba arriesgando sin razón, el podría aniquilarla en ese mismo momento si le diera la gana, pero ese era el problema, no quería…

*****

-kuso!-Deidara se sujetaba el costado de su abdomen, el muy hijo de puta lo había alcanzado a herir, si no fuera porque lanzo una de sus palomas explosivas el muy maldito lo hubiera cortado en dos, se maldijo, con todas las heridas que tenia antes producida por la pelirosa, sus movimientos se estaban limitando haciéndolo mas lento, y eso lo dejaba en una clara desventaja contra el chico tiburón, que se especializaba en ataques a corta distancia, lo cual lo estaba comenzando a mosquear..

-y bien?-pregunto burlonamente, mientras posaba la gran espada sobre su hombro como si pesara menos que una pluma-te rindes?

-tsk-bufo molesto, ya casi no le quedaba chakra, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, de ahora en adelante tendría que comenzar a armar sus planes, la improvisación no le estaba sirviendo de nada en estos momentos, por mas que lo odiara tendría que escapar, no podría seguir luchando por mucho tiempo más, sin contar que solo se enfrentaba a uno de ellos, los dos miembros restantes se encontraban vigilando el perímetro para impedir su huida, rió de medio lado, era imposible que pudieran detenerlo un par de mocosos, ni siquiera todos los Ninja de Suna pudieron contra él, esto era tarea de niños, por lo que sacando un poco mas de arcilla y moldeándolo se dispuso a hacer su ultimo ataque.

-nunca me rendiría ante un grupo de niñatos-dijo con arrogancia y dando un largo salto hacia atrás apareció un clon de arcilla.

Suigetsu se puso en guardia, mientras que Jūgo y Karin observaban sorprendidos como el clon comenzaba a comer arcilla y Deidara sonreía socarronamente..

-va a escapar!-grito karin al tiempo que una gran paloma se desplegaba frente a ellos y el clon comenzaba a correr en dirección al grupo

-si salen vivos de esta, díganle a esa maldita mujer que nadie se burla de Akatsuki, tarde o temprano la encontrare y la haré pagar, sus días están contados-termino de decir, al tiempo que se subía a la gran ave de arcilla alejándose , un silencio invadió el lugar y luego todo se torno cenizas, su arte había surtido efecto…

*****

Su posición no había cambiado, el frío de la noche los envolvía, pero el calor de sus cuerpos juntos, los protegían, sus miradas fijas en el otro, ninguna quería ni iba a ceder, primero la muerte.

Sakura se debatía interiormente en los pasos a seguir, por un lado solo tendría que esperar y que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso, y por el otro, pues bueno, era complejo, el plan consistía, en, noquear y huir, si, patético y desesperado intento de plan, pero era lo único que se le ocurría, ya no podría seguir en esa posición ni un minuto mas, su autocontrol comenzaba a ceder.

Sasuke la observaba en su indecisión, no tenia claro que era lo que debía hacer, lucía adorable, pero el tiempo era un tesoro, y necesitaba respuestas.

-hmp ¿cambiaste de opinión?-dijo secamente

Sakura rió socarronamente-en tus sueños-dijo entre risas-ya te lo dije, nunca me harás decir mas de lo que yo quiera hablar-

Sasuke comenzaba a mosquearse, se lo estaba poniendo difícil, pues bien, el juego podia hacerse de a dos, apretó aun mas su torso al de la pelirosa, ella gimió, estaba apretando la herida

-mierda-gimió

-y ahora?-pregunto con una media sonrisa

-Muérete Uchiha-siseo con dificultad

La media sonrisa desapareció casi tan rápido como una gran explosión se escucho a lo lejos, Sasuke soltó el agarre de inmediato y se volteo-maldición-susurro, les había encargado que lo mantuvieran a raya, no que comenzaran una batalla, montón de inútiles.

En ese momento Sakura sintió un alivio y se agarro con fuerza el estomago, cayo de rodillas, tratando de sopesar el dolor, comenzó a toser a sangre, Sasuke se volteo y la vio tan vulnerable, seria tan fácil acabar con ella, pero estaba sufriendo, podía ver como escupía sangre, la herida se había abierto nuevamente, y de seguro que los daños internos eran mucho mas graves que los que se podían apreciar a simple vista, hizo el ademán de acercarse pero un montón de kunais se atravesaron en su camino, se fijo en Sakura que seguía igual, apoyada en sus rodillas sujetándose fuertemente el abdomen, con su Sharingan activado comenzó a mirar alrededor, nada, no veía nada, miro a Sakura nuevamente, había parado de toser y lo miraba fijamente…

-creías que iba a hacer una misión de clase S yo sola Sasuke?, que ingenuo-

Sasuke endureció su mirada

-hmp, que estas diciendo?-

Sakura no tuvo que responder, desde las sombras Neji Hyuga hacia su aparición.

-que las cosas caerán por su propio peso-sonrío

* * *

**_tadaaaaa!!! *pose super guay* y? que les parecio, me arriesgue con otra pelea jijiji ojala les haya gustado, xD y disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus opiniones, preguntas y criticas y yo lo recibire encantadisima! ^o^_**

**_las requete amo a todaaaas!!!! _**

**_inner: no le hagan caso, esta loca ¬_¬U_**

**_Tamy: tu callate ¬¬*_**

**_nos leemos.. _**

**_Ja Ne! *w*_**


	5. Protección

**_Hola mis niñas! ^o^ he vuelto con un dia de atraso u.u, bueno perdonen por la demora, demo..es muy dificil actualizar todos los dias, y el cole me tiene colapsada! . los examenes se me vienen encima!,por lo que publicar a un ritmo seguido no se si lo lograre._**

**_bueno este cap tiene muchas sorpresas! yaiii! sip y ojala que les guste aunque no tiene casi nada de SasuSaku por no decir nulo, el de hoy se centrará mas en Taka!, no saben lo mucho que disfrute escribiendo este cap! y sobre un personaje en particular, se que muchas odian a karin u.u yo tambien la odiaba, pero ahora solo me cae mal cuando la juntan con Sasuke-kun! ò.ó9, pero en lo demas es un personaje que me gusto desarrollarlo en este fic, asi q ojala les guste y no lo rechacen, ademas se podra ver la evolucion de una de las parejas que estará incluida en este fic, que seran pocas, pero estoy segura que les gustaran! ^^_**

**_y respondiendo a algunas preguntas que me llegaron sobre un posible NejiSaku, decirles que es muy posible que lo incluya,ya que el desarrollo de la trama misma lo necesita, ojala no les moleste, y si el nejisaku les es indierente, vayan a mi profile a favoritos y lean ''El Blanco Invierno'' de Holofernes, a mi tambien se me era indiferente hasta que lo lei, es el nejisaku mas hermoso que he leido (y el primero)_**

**_ya les dejo de dar la lata xD con ustedes el cap 5!_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_dedicado a todas las que se molestan en dejarme reviews! las quiero muchisimo!!! //_**

**_y a las que me leen desde las sombras..._**

**_Capitulo 5: ''Protección''_**

El ambiente estaba tenso, podía sentirlo, Sasuke seguía estático en el lugar, Neji en cambio dirigió sus pasos hacia Sakura, se puso al frente, como protegiéndola, la pelirosa cerro sus ojos, el alivio volvía a formar parte de su cuerpo, el estúpido de Huyga por fin había llegado. Un minuto más y todo podría haber sido distinto.

Sasuke observaba como el Hyuga se ponía en frente de Sakura_-¿pero que mierda?-_pensó, desde cuando esos dos eran compañeros de equipo, no estaba entendiendo nada, desde cuando esos dos siquiera se miraban, por lo que él recordaba, ellos ni se conocían, quizá solo de vista, pero nada mas.

apretó sus puños, nuevamente se encontraba en una encrucijada, la explosión que se escucho hace unos instantes no podía anunciar nada bueno, por lo que tendría que terminar esto lo mas rápido posible, el plan era, vencer al Hyuga y sacarle la información a Sakura, si, era a prueba de tontos, sonrío de medio lado he hizo el ademán de sacar a chokuto, pero una voz se lo impidió.

-no he venido aquí a luchar…Uchiha Sasuke-siseo el ojiblanco estoicamente

-hmp, y que te hace pensar que los dejare irse así sin mas-respondió sin alteración alguna

Neji no hablo, solo miro de reojo la descompensada figura de Sakura que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se apoyaba contra el tronco del árbol en el cual se encontraban, se fijo en la gran herida en el abdomen que tenia, se veía mal, por lo que no duraría mucho consciente, su decisión era obvia.

-tu equipo-dijo, de sorpresa

Sasuke tenso los músculos

-no creo que quieras ver los cuerpos hechos cenizas de tus compañeros-siseo

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida-Deidara-susurro, el temor comenzaba a tomar parte en ella, si los llegaba a alcanzar, no sabría con exactitud lo que pasaría, lo único que la mantenía un poco tranquila era saber que Hyuga estaba ahí, y no se enfrentaría sola.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, giro su cuerpo y mirando de reojo a Sakura se alejo por entre las ramas, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

*****

Todo se quedo en silencio, la armonía solo era rota por la descompasada respiración de la pelirosa, Neji se giro y la vio con los ojos cerrados apoyada contra el árbol, bufo molesto.

Su cuerpo dolía horrores no creía que iba a poder soportar mucho mas consciente, pero debía, debía llegar a Konoha, no podía permitirse caer a mitad de camino, ella era fuerte, abrió los ojos y trato de incorporarse, pero fallo brutalmente, maldijo interiormente, no se podía ni su propio cuerpo.

Neji observaba a todos lados con el Byakugan activado, por si algo sospechoso se asomaba, nada, no se veía nada alrededor, de pronto sintió un ruido y se volteo, lo que vio fue a una pelirosa tratando de levantarse en patéticos esfuerzos, desactivo el Byakugan y rodó los ojos mosqueado, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Solo un poco mas, se decía, se apoyo con fuerza contra el piso para elevarse en otro intento inútil-mierda-dijo, se estaba comenzando a molestar, cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos acomodarse en su cintura para ayudarla a incorporarse y luego se elevo en los aires, Neji la había tomado en sus brazos para poder llevarla, sana y salva hasta Konoha.

-¡¿que haces?!-le grito

-…-él no dijo nada solo comenzó a saltar de rama en rama con la pelirosa en brazos

-¡mas te vale que me sueltes si no quieres que algo muy malo te pase!-

Él seguía sin pronunciar ni una palabra

-uuuyy!-grito molesta, el Hyuga la ponía de los nervios, siempre tan o mas frío que el Sasuke mismo, ¡la desesperaba!. Bufo resignada, nada podía hacer, el maldito no la soltaría, su misión era clara-_''proteger a Sakura a como de lugar''_- había dicho la Hokage, por lo que el genio de los Hyuga no iba a desobedecer una orden, por ella, suspiro y se acomodo en sus brazos, después de todo, en estos momentos no podría dar ni un solo paso por si sola.

*****

-mierda,mierda-corría como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba furioso, su equipo había comenzado una pelea, sin que él se los ordenara, y para rematar el imbecil de Hyuga se interpone en su camino,¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer él haciendo equipo con Sakura?, esto cada vez se estaba tornando mas y mas extraño y él iba a averiguarlo, en estos momentos nada se le podía escapar de las manos, menos aquellos ojos verdes, que sin duda se habían transformado en su próximo objetivo.

El frío y espesura de la noche le calaba los huesos, pero no pararía , el humo le comenzaba a invadir sus fauces, y la nube de polvo que permanecía en el lugar le dificultaba la vista, maldijo interiormente al bastardo de Deidara, de seguro el muy mierda había escapado, apretó los puños y apuro aun mas su carrera.

El camino de árboles comenzaba a llegar a su fin, y lo único que se lograba divisar, era polvo, y mas polvo, el fino material comenzaba a colapsar sus pulmones, se tapo la nariz y boca con la manga de su ahori, disminuyo la velocidad , bajando a tierra se comenzó a hacer paso por entre la nube de espeso humo.

Al llegar se encontró que un Suigetsu malherido mordía el dedo de Karin quien se encontraba ¿llorando?, al parecer eso era lo que divisaba, Karin estaba llorando desesperada mientras Suigetsu, seguía enganchado a su dedo, y dudaba seriamente que fuera de dolor, en realidad parecía afligida, incluso…preocupada.

*****

Se estaba escapando, le había avisado a Siugetsu, que Deidara se estaba escapando, él se giro y la miro de reojo pero no hizo nada, se quedo en su posición inicial con la espada en alto mientras el clon de arcilla corría hacia ellos

-¡No tienes oportunidad contra eso!-le había gritado en un intento desesperado porque escaparan, pero el seguía ahí, impávido no movía ni un músculo-¡demonios Suigetsu!-corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a su lado y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡que mierda haces Karin!-le grito el peliceleste volteándola a ver por primera vez

-¡¿pues lo mismo que tu no ves?!- le respondió sin mirarlo

-¿Por qué demonios siempre…-no pudo seguir ya que el clon casi se encontraba encima de ellos-solo…no hagas algo estúpido- termino de decir al tiempo que se tensaba

-solo si tu no lo haces también-sonrío de medio lado, preparándose

Se escucho la voz de Deidara y vieron a Jugo tratando de detenerlo en intentos patéticos, liberando su sello, pero le fue imposible. Deidara ya se encontraba sobrevolando la oscura noche, y ellos quedando a la merced de la suerte.

-solo un poco mas-susurro el peliceleste al tiempo que se inclinaba con su espada hacia el frente

-¡¿que piensas hacer?!-le grito Karin, ella no tenia un plan, ni siquiera sabia porque había corrido al lado de ese imbecil

-tu solo quédate donde estas, si no quieres que tu cara quede aun mas horrible-dijo con malicia

Karin solo callo, siquiera le respondió, esto no se veía nada de bien, apretó los puños y cerro fuertemente los ojos, al abrirlos vio como Suigetsu corría a una velocidad increíble haciéndole frente al clon de arcilla, al parecer había esperado lo suficiente como para que el ataque se acercara a una distancia prudente y partirlo en dos antes de que llegara al lugar establecido por Deidara, pero su plan dio un rotundo cambio, cuando vio al clon cambiar de dirección y saltarlo, Suigetsu dirigió su mirada al nuevo objetivo, Karin.

Su cuerpo se paralizo el clon corría hacia ella, ¿que debería hacer?, no lo sabia, el miedo tomo control sobre si, no había nada a su alcance para poder librarse, y el clon estaba casi encima, y lo sabia, sabía que cualquier técnica que intentara no serviría de nada, solo quedaba cerrar lo ojos y esperar. Lo inminente era imposible de parar.

-mierda-siseo, podría llegar a tiempo para parar el ataque pero no lo suficiente como para que Karin o él salieran ilesos, solo había una posibilidad y era que el salvado seria solo uno. Vio como el temor se habría paso en el cuerpo de Karin, estaba entrando en pánico, no sabia lo que hacer, hasta que vio la mueca de resignación en su rostro, y tomo la decisión, pasase lo que pasase el no iba a perder, corrió a toda velocidad hasta situarse al frente de Karin con Kubikiri Houcho alzada, la primera parte estaba completada, pero todavía faltaba alejar a Karin, vio a Jūgo unos metros mas allá mirando atónito la escena, tenia un plan pero no tenia tiempo para decirlo-_mierda_-le envío una mirada desesperada, y lo impensado paso, Jūgo comprendió sus intenciones y corriendo agitadamente le devolvió una mirada de angustia al tiempo que tomaba a Karin por la cintura sorprendiéndola y alejándose lo mas rápido posible del lugar.

Suspiro aliviado, sus dos compañeros estaban a salvo, fijo su vista al frente, ya era hora

-¡toma esto maldito hijo de puta!-

Abrió los ojos atónita, había sentido que la alzaban por el aire, y vio a Jūgo sujetándola y corriendo a toda velocidad, alejándose del lugar de batalla, suspiro aliviada, pero..-¡Suigetsu!-pensó, el no venia con ellos, giro su cabeza, y su corazón dejo de latir, Suigetsu con su espada alzada se encontraba en el sitio en el que solo segundos antes había estado ella, miro a Jūgo desesperada, ¡¿acaso no pensaba volver a ayudarlo?!, trato de soltarse de su agarre, mas no la dejo, la apretó aun mas contra si, Karin lo miro suplicante, Suigetsu podría ser un idiota en todo sentido, pero no deseaba su muerte, por lo que haciendo uso de sus pocas fuerzas mordió el brazo que la sostenía, soltándose casi de inmediato y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar que hasta hace unos segundos había sido el suyo.

Lo que no noto fue que el mordisco antes dado no había hecho el mas mínimo daño, siquiera había sacado un gemido, quizá fue por la exaltación del momento, pero Karin no noto, que su liberación fue a propósito, porque él tampoco quería ver a su compañero morir.

-¡Suigetsu!- grito desesperada

No lo logro, no logro llegar a tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de terminar la espesura del bosque una gran explosión cubrió el lugar tirandola a ella misma hacia atrás, haciéndola perder sus lentes y golpearse la espalda contra un árbol, se levanto de inmediato y corrió desesperada mientras unas pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas comenzaban correr por sus rojizas mejillas.

Había alcanzado a retener al clon con un golpe certero mas fue imposible retener la explosión, trato de retroceder cuando vio una grieta en la blanca arcilla, mas todo intento fue en vano, estaba demasiado cerca y el retroceder no cambiaria nada, por lo que se quedo esperando lo inminente, la explosión llego en todo su esplendor haciéndolo ver todo de color carmesí, lo ultimo que escucho antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue un grito desgarrador de la pelirroja molesta que tanto odiaba, sonrio de medio lado y todo se volvio negro. Un golpe seco en el suelo fue todo lo que se oyó.

Sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con una espada, había llegado y lo vio ahí, tirado en el suelo, corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas situándose a su lado, estaba demasiado herido, ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo, al levantar sus manos solo las veía tiritar y se maldecía por ser tan débil.

con la vista nublada por las lagrimas comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo maltrecho del peliceleste, que se encontraba con contusiones y heridas profundas, quizá la mayoría habían sido producto de la onda expansiva que por la explosión en si, mas eso no la aliviaba, el muy imbecil, ni siquiera se había protegido, era como, si hubiera esperado la muerte_-no- _se dijo, Suigetsu era tonto, pero no tanto, el tenia sus metas y sueños por cumplir y no las botaría a la basura por ella, por salvarla a ella, sacudió su cabeza y siguió fijándose en sus quemaduras, no parecía estar herido de gravedad, mas ella lo sabia, sabía que con una explosión de esa magnitud las lesiones internas podían ser infinitamente graves y mortales, sus pulmones podían estar destrozados y sus entrañas podían estar siendo bloqueadas por el masivo flujo de sangre, terminaría muriendo si no se hacia nada, sintió como Jūgo llego y se poso a sus espaldas.

-trae agua-dijo en un susurro tratando de que su vos sonara firme, mas fue inútil, salio temblorosa e insegura, pero Jūgo no dijo nada y partió afligido a cumplir la tarea que se le impuso.

Una vez quedaron solos de nuevo Karin procedió a tomar su cabeza, y procurando de no moverlo demasiado para no producir una hemorragia interna invasiva lo poso en su regazo, y rompiendo un poco de tela de su camiseta, comenzó a limpiarle las heridas con la escasa agua de una de las botellas de Suigetsu, sintió como se removía, y de repente comenzó a toser sangre, esa imagen le remeció el corazón, y la angustia se comenzaba a hacer presente nuevamente, necesitaba despertarlo si quería salvarlo.

La única forma de ayudarlo era que el mordiera uno de sus dedos, mas él se encontraba inconsciente, se maldijo interiormente y lo maldijo a él por ser tan estúpido, hasta que comenzó a notar que el descompasado ritmo de respiración de Suigetsu comenzaba a disminuir, ¡estaba dejando de respirar!, su autocontrol se fue por el caño en cuanto noto que no tenia pulso, poso ambas manos en su pecho y trato en un intento inútil de hacerle volver, las lagrimas se apoderaron de ella

-¡vamos! ¡maldita sea!-le gritaba al tiempo que no paraba de hacer presión en su pecho-¡despierta!-lagrimas caían en su ropa quemada-¡Suigetsu maldito hijo de puta despierta ahora mismo si no te quieres quedar sin descendencia!-grito por ultimo, con una notable desesperación en su vos y las lagrimas surcándole las mejillas incansablemente.

Tosió, y su ritmo cardiaco volvía a equilibrarse mas la gravedad seguía siendo la misma

-s..si sigues g..gritando de esa f..forma me r..romperas los oídos m..maldita-dijo con dificultad al tiempo que habría sus celestes ojos

Karin sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones y que su corazón volvía a latir, una sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, alzo su mano.

Un golpe sordo se oyó, Suigetsu tenia la cabeza semi ladeada y la mejilla ardiendo

-si, v..vuelves a hacer algo as..asi de nuevo ¡te matare yo misma! ¡¿Me entendiste?!-grito con la voz entrecortada

Suigetsu sonrío, y vio como la peliroja le ponía el dedo índice en frente de su boca, no hizo falta preguntar, él conocía perfectamente las habilidades de esa odiosa mujer por lo que levantando solo un poco su cabeza y con ayuda de una de sus manos se llevo el fino dedo que le ofrecían a los labios mordiéndolo suavemente, una calidez lo comenzó a embriagar, podía sentir como el chakra de la peliroja se habría paso por su organismo, era una sensación tan calida, y el alivio también se hizo presente, todos los dolores internos y que tenia comenzaban de a poco a desaparecer, ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho, y sus pulmones parecía que por fin hallaban el modo de volver a respirar con normalidad, se estaba sanando gracias a la molestia de todos sus días.

Sintió como su dedo se hundía en esos calidos labios, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, mas no lo demostró, Suigetsu la había mordido suavemente, casi con delicadeza, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, y las lagrimas afloraron en ese momento, estuvo a punto de verlo morir, y lloraba, aun no sabia muy bien porque.

La sensación de chakra siendo drenado se hizo presente, mas no emitió juicio alguno, se lo debía a ese cabeza hueca.

Sintió unos ruidos y su vista se fijo en el frente pensando que era Jūgo, mas la espesa nube de humo que todavía permanecía, la negrura de la noche recién impuesta y sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas, no se lo hacían fácil, sin contar la importante falta de sus lentes, mas en un esfuerzo logro divisar una silueta, que corría a prisa…era Sasuke-kun, en ese momento no supo porque, pero por primera vez no tenia las ganas de correr a sus brazos.

*****

Se acerco a paso lento, en ese momento Jūgo también aparecía con un bote de agua y se le quedo viendo, no les dijo nada, no los regaño, los observo un momento y rompió el silencio.

-busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche-dijo sin emoción alguna volteándose en la oscuridad

Jūgo se volteo hacia Suigetsu quien ya había parado de drenar chakra curativo de Karin y comenzaba a tratar de incorporarse, se acerco y paso una mano por su espalda para ayudarlo a levantarse y comenzar a caminar, Karin se limpio las lagrimas y siguió a sus compañeros desde atrás. Ese día Taka se había unido mas que nunca.

* * *

**_y? que les parecio? ojala no les haya parecido demasiado tedioso, este ha sido uno de los caps que mas me ha costado escribir, por lo que espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^_**

**_me gustaria saber que piensan que incluya Suigetsu/Karin, a mi por lo menos me ha matado de la felicidad escribir sobre esta pareja, me dejó en las nubes xD, asi que espero que les guste tanto como a mi ^o^_**

**_recibo, comentarios, preguntas y criticas encantadisima! ^^_**

**_ahora agradecer a los reviews anonimos!:_**

**_-Rukia-chan_**

**_-Pixo_**

**_-Liz_**

**_Arigatou! por pasarse, espero que me sigan durante todo este maravilloso trayecto ^^_**

**_nos leemos.._**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	6. Separación

**_Hola mis niñas!!! ^o^ no saben lo feliz que estoy de que no hayan rechazado la nueva parejita del fic ^^, ni a karin._**

**_este cap es cortito, ya que es mas que nada para cerrar una de las etapas._**

**_se podria decir que este cap es el fin del comienzo de esta historia _**

**_tambien veran un pequeño recuerdo, que les dejara las cosas un poco mas claras ^^._**

**_bueno mejor las dejo de aburrir ejeje.._**

**_este cap se lo quiero dedicar a todas las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review ya sean anonimas o usuarias ^^ las voloro por igual_**

**_y tambien a las que me leen desde las sombras.._**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Capitulo 6: Protección_**

Corría a una velocidad impresionante, cosa que era difícil ya que llevaba consigo un bulto de cabello rosa, mas eso no era problema para él, era liviana y eso le permitía hacer sus movimientos mas ligeros, la sentía acurrucada en su pecho, se había dormido hace un par de horas ya, aun podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la apretó aun mas contra si y acelero el paso, debía llegar lo mas pronto posible a Konoha con la pelirosa sana y salva, si no Hokage-Sama le reprocharía el fallo de su misión, y eso era algo que como miembro de la familia Hyuga no se podía permitir.

_Frunció el ceño, le había dicho que no era la niñera de nadie, mas la hokage, lo miro acusatoriamente levantando su puño y con su vena hinchada le había gritado que nadie se oponía a sus ordenes._

_Tragando pesado salio de la oficina y a paso rápido se encontró con la pelirosa kunoichi en la entrada de la aldea, apoyada despreocupadamente en uno de los pilares con su minifalda , su polera negra a tiritas y su largo cabello rosa meciéndose al ritmo del viento, sus ojos jades se habían posado en él por segundos antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida de la aldea, había bufado molesto, y comenzado a caminar a su lado sin dirigirle palabra alguna._

_En cuanto se adentraron en el bosque habían comenzado una carrera de velocidad por entre las ramas, ninguno siquiera se miraba, mantenían su vista fija en el frente, no había nada que los pudiera desconcentrar. _

_Habían estado viajando por mas de 5 días y ya casi se encontraban en la meta de su misión, ''la aldea de la hierba'', tenían pistas que la guarida de Akatsuki se encontraba en esta zona, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dejo dicho Jiraiya-sama quien en su calidad de ermitaño, se había dedicado a pasar información valiosa de esta sexta a su aldea, por lo que las pistas estaban mas que claras, Akatsuki se encontraba en la hierba y su misión era clara, la habían estado planeando por mas de 6 meses y por fin llegaba el día, no se les había querido involucrar a mas Shinobis, por la simple razón de que todo tenia que ser un trabajo meticuloso, y entre menos gente mas certero y preciso el resultado, por eso los únicos convocados y elegidos habían sido Haruno y él, era fácil, mas sus vidas podían perderse en semejante misión, comprobar que Uchiha Madara estaba vivo._

_Había sentido un escalofrío cuando se lo comunicaron, pero las sospechas eran infinitas, y todas las evidencias apuntaban que el legendario miembro de los Uchiha seguía con vida, por lo que la misión se convertía inmediatamente en una de rango S._

_Al llegar recordó, como temblaba imperceptiblemente de la excitación, esta era una de las misiones mas peligrosas a las cuales se le había encomendado, habían averiguado con un par de Ninjas de la zona, como habían podido ver a un par de Ninjas con la capa negra de nubes rojas, Sakura se había sobresaltado al oír que llevaban consigo un cadáver en descomposición y hecho pedazos, Neji la había mirado y ella solo bajo la mirada, podía demostrar ser fuerte, mas su corazón seguía siendo el de una niña. _

_Ese día se habían decidido separarse e internarse en la guarida de Akatsuki, recordó que antes de marcharse la pelirosa le había susurrado imperceptiblemente, que tuviera cuidado, el no dijo nada, mas sintió unos repentinos deseos de decirle lo mismo, mas calló._

Neji en verdad había dudado que la pelirosa pudiera cumplir la misión, mas al verla esa noche en el árbol herida y con el Uchiha al frente, se trago sus palabras, Sakura había cumplido con éxito.

La observo una vez mas y al ver que habían avanzado un buen tramo de kilómetros decidió que lo mejor para esta noche seria descansar, paro en seco y cayendo a tierra suavemente, arreglo un campamento.

Hizo una fogata, y sacando uno de los sacos de dormir de el bolso, lo acomodo al lado del fuego poniendo cuidadosamente el agotado cuerpo de la pelirosa, se fijo en la herida del vientre, se veía realmente mal, mas su carrera no podía seguir por esa noche, solo le rogaba al destino que estuviera a su favor, y que llegaran cuanto antes a Konoha.

*****

Después de la llegada de Sasuke habían decidido quedarse en una de las cuevas mas cercanas que encontraran para que Suigetsu pudiera descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas, Karin no había abierto la boca en todo el camino, Sasuke se extraño ya que su chillona voz era algo que siempre se oía antes de poder dormirse, mas esa noche ni siquiera había peleado con Suigetsu, es más, podía asegurar que no se habían hablado, siquiera mirado, pero al fin y al cabo le resto importancia, todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a cierta pelirosa de ojos jade que lo había dejado intrigado, no solo por la información valiosa que estaba seguro que poseía, no se había detenido a pensar los grandes cambios en su persona, además de su fuerte carácter, algo que siempre tuvo, mas nunca con él, y su cuerpo…mirando a la nada, recordaba las sensuales curvas de la pelirosa que se marcaban perfectamente con aquella pequeña falda y blusa que llevaba, en definitiva la pequeña Sakura que el recordaba había cambiado por completo.

No podía conciliar el sueño, todavía se sentía extraña, y la angustia seguía palpitante en su pecho, quería llorar mas las lagrimas no querían salir, había derramado demasiadas, se levanto lentamente con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, vio a Sasuke quedarse dormido por fin luego de varias horas y a Suigetsu, con la respiración tranquila, sumido en sueños, tenia las incontrolables ganas de acercarse a él, mas prefirió salir de la cueva y tomar un poco de aire.

-toma-sintió una voz a sus espaldas en la salida de la cueva

Karin se volteo y vio a Jūgo extendiéndole sus gafas con una mirada indescifrable, ella atontada por la inesperada acción las tomo torpemente.

-etto…A..Arigatou-le salio finalmente, con voz claramente sorprendida

Él no dijo nada solo se volteo entrando en la cueva, dejando a una Karin sorprendida, mirando la inmensidad de la noche que la cubría, suspiró.

*****

Ya llevaban viajando 4 días y medio, y Sakura aun seguía inconsciente, cada vez que podía paraba su andar y sacando algunos medicamentos controlaba la herida en su abdomen, y continuaba con su trayecto, hace ya dos días habían entrado en territorio del fuego, por lo que la llegada a Konoha era inminente, era cuestión de horas para que la entrada a su aldea pudiera divisarse, apuro el paso, quizá podía llegar antes del anochecer.

*****

Corrían a lo que le daban las piernas de rama en rama, llevaban cuatro días de viajes, desde que Suigetsu se había recuperado completamente gracias a las transfusiones de chakra de Karin, había sanado increíblemente rápido, ahora podían seguir su camino como se había establecido hacia la aldea oculta de la cascada..

*****

Se separaban, Sasuke y Sakura nuevamente se dividían para ir por polos opuestos…

* * *

**_Y? que les parecio, con este cap se cierra una etapa y comenzara una nueva saga completamente nueva._**

**_ojala les haya gustado!, recibo opiniones, preguntas e ideas encantada!_**

**_ahora les tengo una sorpresa! un pequeño regalo para todas las que se han molestado en dejarme Reviews!!!!_**

**_aqui les va! difrutenlo *¬*_**

**Sasuke te observo, esa noche te veias hermosa. Caminó a paso seguro y elegante, como siempre lo hacia, vio tu lijero sonrojo, sonrio de medio lado y acercandose en una tortuosa espera te acorralo contra la pared y te beso como nadie lo habia hecho jamás, podias sentir sus tibios labios junto a los tuyos, te aferro con fuerza contra él, entreabrio sus labios y sus lenguas se rozaron, un escalofrio los recorrio a ambos, esa noche Sasuke Uchiha se dio cuenta que te amaba mas que a nada.**

_**tamy: necesito un doctor mis lectoras se estan desangrando!! TT^TT**_

_**xD nos leemos**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	7. Visitas

_**¡Hola! ^o^**_

**_primero que nada pedir mil disculpas por la demora, pero la maldita inspiracion no se queria aparecer, escribia, pero todo me quedaba mal, asi que preferi demorarme mas en publicar algo que me dejara satisfecha, a algo rapido pero malo u.u, les ruego me perdonen! TT^TT_**

**_tambien disculparme por no responder a sus reviews, pero el tiempo no ha estado de mi parte._**

**_y respondiendo a la pregunta de Karina Natsumi, decirles que ''Namida'' significa ''Lagrima'' no me pregunten porque le puse asi, eso lo respondere mas adelante ^^_**

**_sobre el cap, decirles que tengan paciencia, ya que el SasuSaku se tardara un poco en llega pero llegara defintivamente, asi que no se desanimen ^^_**

**_ahora este cap viene con una recomendacion musical jejeje, cuando aparesca este signo & ponganle play a: _**

**_cancion: 21 guns ; Banda: Green Day_**

**_bueno sin mas molestias les dejo el cap numero 7! yai!_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto ^^_**

**_Capitulo 7 : Visitas_**

_-mierda-_no podía moverse, trataba en intentos vanos de hacer alguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionar, mas era inútil, no podía, era demasiado doloroso, sentía como si le hubieran enterrado un millón de kunais y que después la hubieran lanzado al vacío haciéndola chocar contra el piso sin piedad. Quizá no estaba demasiado lejos a lo que en realidad había sucedido, estar a punto de que tu cuerpo explotara en uno de los ataques de ese maldito de Deidara no estaba demasiado ajeno a sus suposiciones.

Abrió sus verdes ojos, y los cerro casi de inmediato reaccionando a la luz que se colaba intensa por sus parpados, nuevamente los abrió, ahora mas lentamente, los enfoco en el techo, estaba todo blanco, giro un poco su cabeza, y vio suero conectado a uno de sus brazos, sonrió tiernamente, había llegado a Konoha sana y salva. Soltó un suspiro.

*****

-¡Tsunade Oba-chan!- grito un rubio eufórico al tiempo que azotaba la puerta de la oficina en la torre del Hokage

Una vena se hincho en la sien de la despampanante rubia y un tic en su ceja rompia la armoniosa mueca de alegría que había tenido momentos atrás.

-¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres así a mi despacho Naruto!- le grito de vuelta levantándose de golpe y dándole un puñetazo a la mesa

-etto…gomen-dijo el rubio sobandose con una mano la nuca-demo…¡me acaban de decir que Sakura-chan esta de vuelta 'tebbayo!-termino de decir alegre.

Tsunade suspiro, y haciendo una seña con la mano para que los shinobis que se encontraban ahí salieran del despacho, se sentó en su escritorio y entrecruzo sus brazos.

-¡¿y?!-grito ansioso, dando saltitos por todo el salón

-es verdad Naruto, ahora Sakura se encuentra en el hospital-respondió suavemente mientras una sincera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Luego la rubia lo único que escucho fue un gran portazo y una ráfaga de viento colarse en su despacho, que ahora se encontraba solitario. Sonrío.

*****

Sentía el agua recorrer cada parte de su fibroso cuerpo, pequeñas gotas se colaban de entre sus dedos quienes masajeaban suavemente su castaña cabellera. Se sentía bien volver a casa después de meses de completar una ardua misión. Recién habían llegado hace pocas horas, dejo a Haruno en el hospital y se quedo con ella no supo cuanto, pero lo suficiente como para reprocharse el hecho, bufo molesto, últimamente sus acciones lo sorprendían hasta a el mismo.

Termino de enjuagarse y envolviendo una blanca toalla a su cintura salio de la relajante ducha para dirigirse a su dormitorio, entro y despreocupadamente saco un par de prendas del closet, simples, un pantalón negro holgado su camiseta blanca y sus típicos zapatos Ninja, se vistió rápidamente y saliendo de la mansión Hyuga, se dirigió rápidamente hasta el hospital, se repitió cientos de veces, que era porque necesitaba que la pelirosa se despertara para dar un informe correcto de la misión, al fin y al cabo la que tenia la información rescatada, era Haruno.

-Tch..-hizo una mueca de desagrado, no le agradaba ser el que solo cuidó las espaldas de la ojiverde, rodó su perlada mirada y se dirigió raudo al centro medico, repitiéndose una y otra vez el mismo pensamiento, pero por solo un instante, eso no lo dejo satisfecho.

*****

-115, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120..tsk-bufo aburrida, ya había terminado de contar las líneas horizontales y verticales del techo por décima vez, no sabia siquiera por que lo hacia, ni que fueran a aumentar o disminuir por su estúpida cuenta. Se incorporo lentamente en su cama quedando mas o menos sentada dignamente. Se desarrugo la bata, y dejando caer sus mechones rosados por el costado de su cara, apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo y se quedo observando el paisaje que le ofrecía su ventana semi abierta. Era de tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo, amaba los atardeceres.

La poca luz solar se colaba por entre los pliegues de la cortina y le daba de lleno en su níveo rostro, se veía angelical, de pronto un pequeño pájaro se poso en el borde del ventanal, era azul, Sakura no podía distinguir que clase de ave era, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que era hermoso, sonrío, hacia tiempo, que no se paraba a contemplar las pequeñas y simples cosas de la vida, pasaba la mayoría del día haciendo misiones, incluso ya casi no trabajaba en el hospital, odiaba quedarse todo el día en una oficina, y cuando le tocaba hacer curaciones y operaciones, no sentía la adrenalina que la hacia sentirse viva, por lo que hacía ya un año, la Hokage la enviaba constantemente a misiones, al principio no quería aceptar la petición de la pelirosa, pero debido a la insistencia de esta, no tuvo otra alternativa mas que ceder. Y desde ese entonces Sakura era como una pasante en su aldea, llegaba de una misión y casi de inmediato volvía a irse a tratar de proteger a su querida villa.

Suspiró, y fijando su vista nuevamente al frente, apretó sus puños fuertemente, una gota de sudor recorrió su sien, y levantándose repentinamente de su lecho golpeo lo primero que se le cruzo, que fue una inocente silla, haciéndola pedazos.

-¡hijo de puta!-grito a lo que dieron sus pulmones, pateo los vestigios de madera regados por el suelo, y pego un chillido tensándose, todavía recordaba como el maldito de Sasuke trato de sonsacarle información suciamente, como pego su cuerpo al suyo haciéndola sentir vulnerable, pateo aun mas enrabiada los maderos y por primera vez le tomo el peso a lo sucedido, había visto a Sasuke de nuevo después de 3 años, y se miraban como si fueran perfectos extraños, algo se removió en su interior, al momento de enfrentarlo se hizo la dura, pero por dentro se estaba desarmando, después de todo, Sasuke fue una importante persona dentro de su vida - ¡y un maldito bastardo que la arruino!- grito caminando nuevamente a su cama a acostarse, todavía no tenia la energía suficiente para andar golpeteando lo que quisiera, ya habría tiempo de descargarse, una plateada cabellera se cruzo por su mente y una maliciosa sonrisa se formo en sus carnosos labios.

*****

Arreglaba delicadamente las flores mientras tarareaba una simple melodía. Una suave brisa removió sus rubios cabellos, alzo la vista para fijarla en el anaranjado cielo que la cubría, mordió suavemente su labio inferior, y volviendo a fijarse en el ramo que tenia en frente cuidadosamente saco un lirio, el mas hermoso de todos, dio media vuelta con una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro, y emprendió su camino hacia el hospital.

Se había enterado de que Sakura había vuelto, y un alivio recorrió su cuerpo, había estado muy preocupada por esa frentona, pero ni en un millón de años se lo haría saber. Apuro su paso, estaba ansiosa. Un suave hormigueo recorrió su estomago.

*****

Abrió la puerta fuertemente, y se adentro a la habitación casi como una bala, gritando de felicidad.

-¡Sakura chaaan!- grito un rubio saltando encima de la pelirosa quien sorprendida casi cae de su cama

-¡Naruto!-lo reprendió, pero luego una suave sonrisa surco sus labios, lo había extrañado mucho, y por mas raro que suene la misión la querría haber echo con él, pero Naruto ya había sido enviado a otra antes, por lo que no se habían visto por meses.

-¡Sakura- chaan!..gomen- se disculpo Naruto agachando la cabeza y poniéndose derecho

-esta bien Naruto-le respondió la pelirosa suavizando su mirada. De pronto recordó la penetrante mirada del ojinegro, había visto a Sasuke, y debía decírselo al rubio, más la cobardía de la Sakura de hace 3 años volvía a apoderarse de ella, no quería ver a Naruto sufrir nuevamente tratando de alcanzar una meta imposible, quería que el ojiazul se resignara a traerlo de vuelta, y por mas que Naruto llevara años sin hablar del pelinegro, no estaba segura si la invisible convicción de salvarlo seguía en su cabeza, por lo que tomando un profundo respiro lo miro a los ojos.

-Naruto tengo que habl..-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sinfín de preguntas del rubio

-¡¿Sakura-chan?!, ¡¿Cómo te fue en la misión?!, ¡¿lograste algo?!, ¡¿fue muy difícil?!, ¡¿comiste bien?!, ¡¿el bastardo de Neji te cuido bien?!, ¡porque si no es así yo mismo le corto esos pelos que tiene 'tebbayo!..

**&**

-¡Naruto basta!-le grito la pelirosa agarrándolo de los hombros-estoy bien-le susurro soltando el agarre-demo..hay algo que debes saber-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto aun con su cara sorprendida asintió torpemente, mientras algo en su interior se removía al ver los brillosos ojos jade que alguna vez habían sido su motivo de desvelo.

Al grano se dijo la pelirosa, mientras mas rápido, mejor pasará la sorpresa.

-vi a Sasuke-dijo la ojijade a destajo

Un silencio de ultratumba inundo la habitación, y la tensión casi podía tocarse. Naruto ensombreció su mirada y bajo la vista, Sakura trato de acercarse a él, mas él la levanto casi de inmediato, mostrando una zorruna sonrisa.

-¡Lo importante es que estas a salvo 'tebbayo!- le dijo mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba fuertemente, casi asfixiándola.

Sakura le respondió con la misma intensidad, podía sentir a través de esa hermosa muestra de cariño la angustia de su amigo, la impotencia de no poder haber hecho nada, la frustración de no poder haber salvado a su mejor amigo, el dolor de no haber cumplido la promesa de la persona que mas había querido en el mundo, su amiga.

Sus ojos se humedecieron he hizo el agarre aun mas profundo casi clavándole las manos en su ancha espalda, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que Sasuke volvería y todo seria como antes otra vez, que las estúpidas peleas por saber quien era mas fuerte estarían allí de nuevo, pero sabia que era imposible, sabia que ninguna de esas cosas volverían a hacerse realidad, que si lo decía seria solo una estupida mentira más para tratar de hacer esa agonía que ambos vivían un poco menos dolorosa. Una lagrima cayo surcando su suave mejilla, no quería aceptarlo, su orgullo se lo impedía y se imponía por sobre todo sentimiento que tratara de opacarlo, mas era inevitable, a pesar de todo, ella seguía extrañándolo, seguía extrañando a Sasuke Uchiha.

*****

Se habían separado lentamente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, haciéndose una silenciosa promesa de no volver a pensar en ese tema que solo mas daño les hacia. Naruto limpio la tibia lagrima que recorría su mejilla con su dedo, y le sonrió calidamente, a la vez que Sakura le comenzaba a responder todas las extrañas preguntas que Naruto le hacia sobre su misión, como: ''¿Cuántas clases de ramen comiste en la hierba?'', ''¿era verde?'', ''siempre me he imaginado que allá comen ramen con sabor a menta''; una gran gota recorría la sien de Sakura.

Se quedaron hablando de cualquier trivialidad, hasta que unos suaves golpecitos se sintieron en la puerta, dando paso a una delicada figura de larga cabellera rubia, Naruto inflo los mofletes, y despidiéndose de su amiga excusándose de que tanto hablar de ramen le dio hambre salio corriendo despidiéndose con un fuerte agitar de manos de las dos chicas que miraban incrédulas como el ojiceleste se perdía en una ráfaga azotando fuertemente la puerta.

Un silencio invadió la estancia, Sakura había girado su cabeza para observar como la noche se había impuesto sobre Konoha alumbrando tenuemente los árboles alrededor, con la angelical luz de luna.

-Hola frentona- le dijo la rubia al tiempo que avanzaba con paso seguro hasta situarse al costado de la cama de Sakura, dejando en un recipiente de cristal el suave lirio, la pelirosa volvió su vista a la delicada figura de la rubia despreocupadamente.

-hola cerda-le respondió

Ino sonrío, hacia tiempo que no hablaban y por patético que sonara, extrañaba esos sufijos. Se acerco lentamente al borde de la cama y se sentó suavemente. La comenzó a observar cuidadosamente, en estos meses que había estado fuera había cambiado, sus rasgos parecían aun mas finos, y su cabello había crecido más, y lo llevaba coquetamente desordenado, sonrío, Sakura siempre había sido hermosa.

La sintió sentarse a su lado, mas su mirada seguía fija en la ventana, hasta que se sintió observada, pero al voltear a comprobar lo presentido, vio a a la rubia con su vista en la ventana al igual que ella, parecía melancólica.

-ya era hora que despertaras- le dijo la ojiceleste con la mirada en la oscura noche

-tsk..-bufo Sakura, imitando a Ino y observando la noche

-te veías patética cuando regresaste, menos mal y Neji fue contigo, si no no la cuentas dos veces-

Sakura se encogió casi imperceptiblemente, era verdad, si Neji no hubiera llegado, ella no lo cuenta dos veces, se maldijo interiormente, no le hacia nada de gracia tener que deberle algo al Hyuga. Volteo bruscamente su cabeza, y por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron.

Ino tomo su mano suavemente, y con cuidado la apretó, como reconfortándola.

-Te extrañe..-le susurro tiernamente la rubia

Sakura le devolvió el gesto con el mismo cuidado, aceptándolo con una media sonrisa, en eso la rubia se levanta y sin mirar atrás deja la habitación con ese característico aroma a lirios.

*****

Caminaba con ese paso elegante que lo caracterizaba, mas fue levemente desequilibrado por un suave empujon recibido por parte de una rubia chica quien salía presurosa de una de las habitaciones, Neji casi la asesina con la mirada, pero el mensaje no fue captado ya que la ojiceleste ni siquiera se había dado cuenta con quien había chocado, solo salio del hospital sin mirar atrás.

Bufo, se dio media vuelta y vio la puerta semi abierta por donde había salido Yamanaka, apuro el paso y sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido vio por entre el pequeño espacio que se le abría en frente, a la pelirosa mirando incrédula a la nada, luego suspiro y cerrando sus ojos se acomodo en sus sabanas durmiéndose casi de inmediato. El castaño estaba que entraba y de un portazo la despertaba, mas casi en contra de su voluntad cerro suavemente la puerta, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, ya habría tiempo de dar el informe, al fin y al cabo, habían sido unos meses agotadores. Lo mejor seria dejarla descansar, una media sonrisa adorno su rostro, él también comenzaba a sentir los resultados de la agotadora misión.

* * *

**_listo! subido y hecho, ojala les haya gustado._**

**_algunas aclaraciones del cap: ¿se dieron cuenta que Sakura reconocio que extraña a Sasuke?, se que no es mucho, pero ya les habia dicho que todo se daria lento, para que no paresca delirio de Fangirl xD. ¡Aparecio Narutin!, si, se que muchas habian estado esperando este momento cofcofenespecialKurenai95cofcof, ¡asi que ahí lo tienen! ^^_**

**_bueno para finalizar los agradecimientos a mis queridisimas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme Reviews:_**

**_-Karina Natsumi_**

**_-Gotic Flower_**

**_-Kurenai95_**

**_-V1kyform_**

**_-Asukasoad_**

**_-Bella-Uchiha1_**

**_-Setsuna17_**

**_-Aiko Amitie_**

**_-Alexa Hiwatari_**

**_-Chio-Miau_**

**_-Pixo_**

**_-Sakurita-Chan_**

**_-Enishi-Senpai_**

**_-xCamille_**

**_..SxS_**

**_-SakuFan_**

**_agradecerles a todas por pasarse y dejarme un review! las quiero mucho!!!_**

**_nos leemos.._**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	8. Una Nueva Misión

**_¡Hola! ^o^ aqui vengo con un nuevo cap!_**

**_primero les quiero decir que sé que el capi anterior estuvo ''poco interesante'' pero era necesario para rellenar algunos huecos, no quiero que la historia me qued desordenada ^^ pero en ste cap ya creo que volvemos a la trama y a la accion._**

**_ agradecer infinitamente todos los reviews! jamás pense tener tantos! de verdad que no me los merezco, tambien agradecer todas las alertas, favoritos y demases, muchas gracias! ^^_**

**_bien..hoy veran algunas cosillas que quiza despertaran su curiosidad xD, y bueno se que las mosquea que no haya mucho SasuSaku pero de verdad quiero que la historia me qude realista y no como un delirio de fangirl, espero me entiendan u_u_**

**_bueno, debido al exito de la recomendacion musial anterior, para este cap cuando aparezca este signo & ponganle play a:_**

**_canción: New Divide ; Banda: Linkin Park_**

**_bueno espero que lo disfruten y les guste, en mi opinion este cap es uno de los mejores que me ha quedado junto con el cuatro xD, pero obviamente es mi opinion._**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Capitulo 8: Una Nueva Misión_**

Un ardiente liquido bajo por su garganta, dejo el pequeño vaso al lado de una pila de papeles y suspiro pesadamente, esto de ser Hokage era demasiado cansador, tomo nuevamente su botella de dulce cáliz y lo vertió nuevamente en el pequeño cristal, y tomándoselo al seco, hizo una mueca sopesando el ardor que le proporcionaba aquel dulce sabor.

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Sakura y Neji habían vuelto a la aldea. La primera ya había vuelto a su hogar y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, cosa que la sorprendió. La herida que tenia era muy profunda y aun así su organismo fácilmente se recupero en un par de días, se sentía orgullosa de lo fuerte que se había vuelto Sakura, mas una angustia dolorosa se encontraba recorriendo su pecho. A los 2 días de haber vuelto Sakura se había levantado y fue a hablar con ella, para darle el informe correspondiente, mas hubiera deseado que la información dada no hubiera estado en manos de su pequeña pelirosa.

Apretó los puños fuertemente y descargo su frustración en el mueble que tenia en frente de si, haciéndolo pedazos, se maldijo por haberla mandado a ella a completar esta misión, no debería haber escuchado a ese viejo pervertido, debió haber mandado a alguien menos relevante, pero hubiera sido egoísta, Sakura era lejos la mas capacitada para llevar a cabo esta misión. Pero el solo saber que la tierna chica de ojos jade tenia en su poder semejante información la hacia arrepentirse de toda acción anterior. En estos momentos Sakura se encontraba en grave peligro, y no había nada a su alcance para poder protegerla, Konoha ya no era segura.

*****

-¡cinco malditos días!-grito una furiosa pelirosa, mientras se sentaba en un gran sillón y se cruzaba de brazos impotente. Ya se cumplían cinco días de que había vuelto a la aldea, y lo único que había hecho era estar en el hospital curando enfermos. Si, eso era lo que mas amaba en el mundo, pero necesitaba esa acción que le hacia cosquillitas en el estomago, y estar en una oficina encerrada la mayoría del tiempo no ayudaba en nada.

Decidida a cambiar su situación estiro sus brazos, tomo un gran sorbo de agua y se dispuso a levantarse para dirigirse a hablar con Tsunade-sama, necesitaba por lo menos una misión rango B, para ella eso era suficiente, si tenia que patear traseros. Dicho y hecho se levanto rápidamente y al dirigirse hacia su puerta paro en seco y con una mano se agarro el pecho.

-¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo ahí?! ¡casi me matas de un susto!- grito a todo pulmón

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba un castaño de mirada impasible, quien no reacciono con sus gritos, solo se limito a dejar su mensaje.

-Hokage-sama, nos necesita en su oficina en este momento-y dicho eso dio media vuelta y salio caminando elegantemente sin mirar atrás.

Sakura se quedo ahí parada sorprendida, que Tsunade-sama la mandara a llamar urgente solo podía significar una sola cosa. Sonrió con suficiencia, una nueva misión la esperaba.

*****

**_&_**

Esquivo ese kunai por poco, aquel bastardo era rápido, mas obviamente no mas que él. Lo vio bajar la guardia y corrió velozmente hasta situarse a sus espaldas y con _chokuto_ presionándole el cuello, sintió como el maldito temblaba-_tsk, cobarde-_ pensó, rápidamente fijo su vista en su equipo que sin problema iban dejando atrás a la docena de Ninjas quienes los habían atacado de sorpresa mientras ellos ya casi se encontraban en la cascada. Había asesinado con la mirada a Karin por no advertirles, mas ella solo negó incrédula excusándose de que su chakra era el mas extraño que había sentido jamás, y que no los había detectado hasta que estuvieron en frente.

Obviamente no eran tan especiales si habían sido derrotados tan fácilmente. Apretó el agarre de chokuto contra el cuello de aquel Ninja, quien inútilmente se removía tratando de escapar, Sasuke creyó que no podría llegar a ser mas patético. Cuando vio que todos los demás Ninjas habían sido derrotados, sonrío con suficiencia, y presionando aun mas, siseo..

-que mierda es lo que buscan, y porque nos atacaron- pregunto con voz dura e impenetrable, el Sharingan se había activado hace ya bastante rato. Mas el Ninja no respondió, solo trataba de escapar haciendo patéticos intentos de safarse, ¿Qué acaso no entendía que seria imposible?, ¿que ahora él era como un inútil ratón a la merced de un tigre hambriento?. Sasuke se comenzaba a mosquear por lo que girando rápidamente lo puso contra un árbol, y ahora se encontraba haciendo presión de frente.

-responde, porque mierda nos atacaron, cual es su puta misión..- siseo. De pronto los ojos de aquel Ninja fueron cubiertos por una sombra, haciendo desaparecer su pupila en una cortina negra transparente, nublándose, y todo sus intentos por escaparse cesaron, como si el miedo que sentía nunca hubiera estado presente. Su voz salio monótona y fría, como si todo lo que estaba diciendo fuera dicho por simple acto de reflejo.

-nuestra misión es clara..asesinar a Haruno Sakura- y dicho esto desapareció en un centenar de hojas secas al igual que sus compañeros caídos.

Sasuke no cabía en su sorpresa, mas no lo demostró en absoluto. Envaino a chokuto y dio media vuelta para ver a su equipo mirándolo fijamente, esperando las ordenes a seguir, el solo los observo de reojo.

-Konoha…-dijo con voz fría-nos dirigiremos a Konoha.

Los tres miembros de Taka lo miraron sorprendidos, ya casi no faltaba nada para llegar a la cascada, ¿Por qué cambiar el rumbo así?, mas ninguno se atrevió a hablar, si querían seguir vivos lo mejor seria acatar las ordenes dadas, Sasuke no se veía para nada de humor.

Comenzaron su carrera hacia el norte rápidamente, si a Sasuke le llego a quedar alguna duda de que Sakura poseía información valiosa, pues ahora estaba mas que seguro, Sakura sabia algo que él no, y lo iba a averiguar.

*****

Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con la mirada perdida, todavía no podía creer lo que recién había procesado su cerebro, era demasiado horrible para ser verdad, tomo un vaso de sake y se lo trago rápidamente, como si el ardiente liquido pudiera borrar el acontecimiento horrible que se cernía sobre todos.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba tratando en vano de firmar todos esos papeles que tenia amontonados en su escritorio, mas cada vez que creía que terminaba, Shizune entraba con una nueva pila de blancos papeles, dejándolos al frente de su cara, quien ya pensaba claramente escaparse nuevamente a vivir la vida de licor y apuestas que había sido su compañera durante largos años. Mas la estúpida promesa a aquel rubio hiperactivo la había frenado a quedarse estancada a firmar estúpidos documentos de por vida._

_Soltó un suspiro, fijo su vista en la ventana para ver el celeste cielo, que de repente se abrió fuertemente dejando pasar una violenta ráfaga de viento botando todos los papeles que había tratado de ordenar en el día, sus cabellos se erizaron, esto era un mal presagio. _

_Sintió unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, era Shizune quizá con una nueva carga de permisos que firmar, bufo molesta._

_-Pasa..-dijo la rubia con voz firme_

_Una tímida Shizune con un puerquito en brazos se asomo y entrando de cuerpo entero se sitúo en frente de la despampanante mujer._

_-Tsunade-sama, unos Shinobis de Suna exigen su palabra-le dijo nerviosamente_

_La rubia sintió un ligero escalofrío, algo estaba pasando, nunca enviaban Shinobis de otras aldeas si no es para pedir ayuda. Tsunade asintió lentamente, y Shizune salio haciendo pasar a los Ninjas de la arena._

_La rubia se levanto del escritorio y los observo por un instante antes de darles la palabra. Los Shinobis hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza en modo de respeto, y procedieron a hablar en esta misma posición._

_-Hokage- sama-comenzó uno, parecía joven, tenia unos ojos de color verde y cabello castaño, su mirada era dura-kazekage- sama pide la ayuda de Konoha-_

_Tsunade frunció el ceño._

_-hace más de un mes, un grupo de Shinobis de la hoja fueron enviados hasta Suna, comandados por Nara Shikamaru, con el propósito de fortalecer los lazos fraternales entre las aldeas y proporcionar ayuda suficiente para sopesar los ataques sorpresa por los cuales Suna estaba atravesando, mas no he recibido informe alguno de si las cosas marchan bien, y ahora vienen a pedir mas refuerzos. Lo siento pero estoy en mi deber de exigir las razones para tal osadía, y noticias de mis Shinobis-_

_Se encogieron sutilmente ante las palabras de la mujer que se alzaba en frente, mas uno de ellos tomo la palabra._

_-Hokage-sama..-comenzó_

_Tsunade, se puso atenta, el Shinobi comenzó a hablar firmemente dándole detalles explícitos de los sucesos en Suna. Ella se permitió abrir mas de lo normal sus ojos. Y dándoles a entender que si accedería a su petición los Shinobis abandonaron su despacho. _

_Al sentir la puerta de su oficina cerrarse, Tsunade cayo sentada en su silla con la cara horrorizada, y tapándose la boca una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, no podía ser cierto, aquello que procesaba su cerebro no podía ser cierto._

**_End Flash Back_**

Serenándose, sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a cumplir lo pactado.

_-_¡Shizune!- grito secándose las lagrimas para no dejar rastros de su debilidad.

La pequeña morena entro raudamente al despacho, quedando sorprendida ante la imagen que se encontraba en frente de si, Tsunade-sama se encontraba con los ojos un poco rojos, pero aun asi demostraba fortaleza.

-quiero que mandes a llamar al escuadrón de Jounins de Elite, los quiero en mi oficina ¡Ahora!-termino de decir con un puño incrustado en su mesa.

Shizune se sobresalto al sentir la violencia de aquel golpe, mas sin dudarlo un segundo salio rápidamente de la oficina, con la clara misión de mandar a llamar a los Ninjas mas fuertes de Konoha.

*****

-¡Sakura-chaaan!-escucho a sus espaldas, paro su carrera por los techos de Konoha y dio media vuelta mosqueada.

-que quieres Naruto-pregunto con los ojos cerrados sobándose las sienes

El rubio llego a su lado respirando agitadamente, y puso sus manos en sus rodillas para normalizar su respiración.

-¡wow Sakura-chan!, ¿cuando te volviste tan rápida 'tebbayo?-

La pelirosa suspiro pesadamente y rodó su mirada.

-al grano Naruto-

-hai hai, gomen Sakura chan-le respondió el ojiceleste mientras sonreía nerviosamente y se sobaba la nuca-es que te vi corriendo y quería preguntarte si vas a ver Tsunade-obachan 'tebbayo-

Un sonoro golpe retumbo en el lugar, y Naruto se encontraba estampado en el techo.

-¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no la llames así Naruto!-le grito aun con el puño en alto

-¡Gomenasai!- le decía el rubio con cascadas en sus ojos, y se agarraba a una de sus piernas.

-tsk..Naruto..párate-le dijo mientras extendía su mano. El rubio la miro y luego sin dudarlo la tomo y se alzo frente a ella sonriéndole.

-si, Naruto-le respondió la ojijade

-¿si de que 'tebbayo?-

Sakura rodó sus ojos-a tu pregunta Naruto, si, voy al despacho de Tsunade-sama-recalco estas ultimas palabras.

-¡ah! ¡si!-reacciono el ojiceleste-es que yo también voy 'tebbayo, tsunade-obach…-paro al ver el puño amenazador de la pelirosa-¡Tsunade-sama me mando a llamar 'tebbayo!-

Sakura frunció el ceño extrañada, ¿porque los llamarían a ellos dos?, ella solo pensaba que la mandarían a alguna misión nada complicada, pero al ver que la presencia del rubio también era solicitada y recordando las palabras del Hyuga _''**Nos** mandan a llamar''_ era mas que obvio que la misión para la cual eran requeridos no seria nada de fácil, por lo que no le extrañaría ver a un moreno sonriente y a una rubia arrogante en lugar acordado.

-bien Naruto, lo mejor será llegar cuanto antes, ya sabes como se pone Tsunade sama cuando nos retrasamos- Sakura le sonrío de medio lado y continuo con su carrera saltando cuanto techo se le cruzaba, con la excitación naciendo en su cuerpo, podía sentir que algo emocionante se venia.

Naruto asintió tontamente y comenzó a seguirla tratando de ir a su ritmo, pero no podía negarlo, Sakura era mucho mas rápida de lo que él recordaba.

*****

Tic TAC, tic TAC..era el único sonido que llenaba la estancia en donde se encontraba la Hokage junto a 3 Ninjas más, que indiferentes esperaban de pie a que la despampanante rubia dijera alguna palabra, mas ella se encontraba dándoles la espalda mientras su mirada estaba fija en el ventanal.

Sakura y Naruto otra vez llegarían tarde, apretó los puños y una vena se comenzaba a hinchar en su frente, esos dos siempre se las arreglaban para hacerla perder la paciencia. Pero ya tendría una larga charla con esos muchachos, la prioridad en estos momentos era Suna.

Un estruendoso ruido se hoyo cuando la puerta del despacho casi y por poco sale disparada, dos Ninjas entran corriendo precipitadamente para situarse delante del escritorio de la rubia.

-¡Gomen !. Dijo una Sakura afligida al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia- pero tuve una pequeña distracción en el camino-al decir esto miro asesinamente al rubio a su lado, quien solo trago pesado y comenzó a sudar notoriamente.

La mujer los observo a los dos inquisitivamente, para luego solo asentir lentamente.

-esta bien..-comenzó la Hokage- ahora que estamos todos aquí..-

Sakura miro de reojo, y tal como lo había sospechado, Sai, Ino y Neji se encontraban en el despacho tal como ella y Naruto. Fijo su vista nuevamente hacia la rubia.

-recordaran que hace algunas semanas un escuadrón de Shinobis fue enviado a Suna comandado por Nara Shikamaru..-decía la rubia inmutable. Ino se tenso-pues bien, hace algunos momentos se me fue enviado un mensaje personal de Kazegake-sama, pidiendo nuevamente refuerzos..-

-¿¡pero que paso con el escuadrón que envío,'tebbayo!?-le interrumpió un rubio notablemente nervioso por lo sucedido

Sakura le dirigió una mirada asesina al ojiceleste, mas este no lo noto, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-ellos..tuvieron algunos inconvenientes-respondió titubeante

-¿Qué tipos de inconvenientes?-se adelanto Ino afligida-ellos…¿están bien?-

Hubo un silencio, en que la tensión se acrecentó aun mas, nadie se atrevía a decir siquiera una palabra. Incluso Sakura llego a divisar que Ino parecía haber aguantado la respiración. Fueron segundos, minutos quien lo sabe, pero la rubia por fin se digno a hablar.

-ellos…están bien-soltó finalmente, todos relajaron los hombros.

-pero entonces..¿Cuál es el propósito de pedir mas ayuda?-pregunto Sakura audazmente

-pues bien..-comenzó Tsunade-la misión en si se les informara al llegar a Suna, por ahora su único objetivo es llegar a su destino sanos y salvos y cooperar con todo lo que se les solicite, ¡¿entendido?!-termino fuertemente.

Todos asintieron obedientemente ante las fuertes palabras de la rubia.

-bien..partirán hoy mismo al anochecer-dijo segura- y recuerden, pase lo que pase cooperaran en todo lo solicitado, su deber de ahora en adelante, es ser un Shinobi más de Suna-dicho esto les hizo un ademán con la mano para que se retiraran.

Uno a uno abandonaron el despacho dejándolo abandonado. Tsunade solo pedía a Kami-sama, porque el impacto no fuera tan grande. Suspiro y se tomo un gran sorbo de sake.

*****

Seguían en su carrera sin parar ni un solo instante, cada árbol y rama que saltaban era violentamente azotado por su velocidad. Su pecho ardía de excitación , podía sentir que volvería a verla -Sakura..-susurro, una media sonrisa arrogante adorno su perfecto rostro.

* * *

**_y? ojala les haya gustado este cap me encanto escribirlo, asi que espero me den su opinion al respecto ^^_**

**_respondere todas las preguntas, criticas y consejos, ya lo saben (como dice Holofernes) un fic con reviews es un fic feliz! aunque no les exijo nada, ustedes son libres de expresarse conmigo ^^._**

**_gracias a lo reviews anonimos!_**

**_-Asukasoad_**

**_-Sakurita_chan_**

**_-Pixo_**

**_-Rukia-chan_**

**_gracias! porque no porque no sean usuarias no tienen derecho a opinar! asi que graciassss infinitas!!!!_**

**_nos leemos.._**

**_Ja Ne! _**


	9. Cambio De Planes

**_Hola!_**

**_primero que nada, disculparme, se q no tengo perdon por la demora, pero tengo una muy buena EXCUSA xD, bueno lo que paso fue que recien ahora me puse a leer los libros de Stephenie Meyer, mejor conocidos como la saga de ''Twilight'',¿pueden creer que recien ahora me los este leyendo?, pues si, es verdad, antes no me atraia leerlos, encontraba ridiculo eso de ''vampiros que brillan'' , pero el prejuicio se quedo atras, ya que me enamore de la historia, es encantadora._**

**_se suponia que iba a terminar de leerlos todos antes de volver a publicar, pero la inspiracion me gano, y cuando estaba comenzando a leer ''Amanecer'', me dio por escribir de nuevo, y aqui me tienen ^^_**

**_agradecer infinitamente todos los reviews!!! chicas ya pasamos los 100!!!!! no puedo describir con palabras lo emocionada que me siento, sus reviews son hermosos y agradesco a todas y cada una de ustedes, por pasarse por esta humilde historia y dejarme su opinion ^^...gracias a :_**

**_KarinaNatsumi, Sakurita_Chan, Kurenai95, .Chan, KaoruKobayashitheone, GoticFlower, AikoAmitie, Setsuna17, AlexaHiwatari, Bella-Uchiha1, Pixo, XkotoneX, Asukasoad, Enishi-Senpai, Chio-Miau, Sabriix, Sasuke9529._**

**_¡¡¡Muchas Gracias a todas!!! y tambien porsupuesto a los que me leen desde un rinconcito de su computador y les da flojera dejarme un review,(creanme que los entiendo xD)_**

**_este cap esta dedicado a todas ustedes!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propopiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo escribo por diversión, sin animos de lucro._**

**_Capitulo 9: ''Cambio de Planes''_**

Cada vez su meta se encontraba mas cercana. Ya se habían adentrado en territorio del fuego, por lo que debían ser mucho mas precavidos que antes. Al fin y al cabo él era un criminal en el libro bingo, aunque nada de eso le importaba, su propósito en estos momentos era conseguir el máximo de información posible para derrotar a su ''Nii-San''. Apretó los puños y aumento aun más su velocidad haciendo que todo su equipo rechinara los dientes, estaban demasiado agotados llevaban viajando 5 horas sin parar y ya casi anochecía, aunque nadie se atrevía a pedir descanso, por lo que lo único que les quedaba era tratar de seguirle el ritmo a su líder.

Al que mas le costaba trabajo seguir la carrera a esa velocidad era sin duda a Suigetsu, esa gran espada que cargaba en su espalda le estaba comenzando a pasar la cuenta, por lo que ya en varias ocasiones pensó dejarla tirada en el primer lugar que pararan.

Jūgo por su parte se veía que manejaba muy bien la situación, sus pasos eran fluidos y su cara mostraba serenidad, ni una expresión de cansancio o sudor mostraba su rostro. Parecía que iba a la par con el pelinegro.

Karin se veía distraída, a pesar de que la carrera a esa velocidad también la afectaba , parecía que no lo hacia notar, su mente navegaba por otros rumbos y su cara era seria, como si lo que meditara fuera lo mas importante en su vida. Tanta importancia le daba que no se fijo en un tronco que se cruzaba en su camino, por lo que al sentir un grito del peliceleste y voltearse lo único que logro ver fue oscuridad y un doloroso golpe que sintió en su pecho. Cayo precipitadamente al suelo desde la altura de la arboleda, y se golpeo el costado de su cuerpo. Sus compañeros bajaron rápidamente al fijarse en la delicada figura de la pelirroja enmarcada en el suelo, exceptuando claro a un pelinegro de mirada arrogante quien solo bufo molesto para bajar a recriminarle su estúpida distracción.

Jūgo se sitúo a su lado rápidamente y tomo de su cabeza para acomodarla cuidadosamente, evitando moverla demasiado por temor a alguna contusión, mas un rápido movimiento de brazos lo alejo. Karin se levantaba molesta.

-¡estoy bien!-le grito al pelinaranja quien la miraba inmutable.

Karin estaba mosqueada, por culpa del imbecil de Suigetsu se iba a ganar un buen regaño por parte de Sasuke-kun, lo miro casi asesinándolo.

Él solo rodó la mirada hastiado. Ni que ella fuera el centro de su universo para preocuparse si su estúpido Sasuke-kun la regaña o no.

Sasuke estaba ajeno al intenso duelo de miradas, su vista estaba clavada en el violaceo cielo, atento, espero unos segundos, sintió el murmullo de su equipo y por poco los entierra con la mirada, callándolos. Nuevamente comenzó a mirar el escaso cielo que se podía divisar entre el frondoso bosque, hasta que lo vio, sonrió de medio lado, era una ave mensajera de Konoha, esta era una gran oportunidad para averiguar cuales eran los pasos a seguir.

Dirigió su mirada a Jūgo, y este de inmediato supo lo que tenia que hacer. Un extraño sonido inundo el bosque, era parecido al canto de un pájaro, pero fácilmente podría confundirse con el ruido que producía una cascada.

La marrón ave que hasta hace unos momentos volaba sin nada que le pudiera distraer, ahora se dirigía sumisamente hasta el grupo de Ninjas que se encontraban en el suelo del bosque posándose suavemente en el hombro del pelinaranja.

Jūgo procedió a liberar el pergamino que se encontraba prolijamente amarrado a una de sus patas, y luego se lo extendió al pelinegro quien seriamente lo observo.

Luego de estudiarlo cuidadosamente durante algunos segundos, finalmente hablo.

-Fūinjutsu-susurro Sasuke. El pergamino estaba sellado con chakra, y solo podría ser abierto por la persona a la cual estaba destinada. Una imperceptible mueca de molestia se grabo en su rostro, seria imposible poder abrirlo, mas la pelirroja se arreglo torpemente los anteojos y se acerco al pelinegro.

-amm…cuando me encontraba cuidando una de las bases de Orochimaru, se me encargaba mucho interceptar pergaminos entre aldeas..así que..si me dejas yo podría intentarlo-dijo titubeante..

Suigetsu bufo y se dio media vuelta, odiaba cuando la zorra esa, trataba de hacerse la interesante con Sasuke, por lo que prefirió ahorrarse de vomitar en frente de sus compañeros.

El pelinegro la miro por unos segundos dudoso, hasta que finalmente le entrego el pergamino, no sin antes amenazarla con la mirada dándole a entender que si fallaba, en definitiva el resultado no seria bueno.

Karin asintiendo nerviosa, tomo entre sus pálidas manos el valioso pergamino, y dejándolo en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros formo un extraño sello. Si Sasuke no conociera las habilidades con el chakra que esa chica poseía, podría perfectamente pensar que Karin estaba practicando alquimia.

Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir del dedo de la pelirroja y envolvió el pergamino, suaves palabras emanaron de sus labios y conjunto con un ultimo sello de manos el pergamino se abrió estrepitosamente.

-solo durara unos minutos- dijo rápidamente Karin

Sasuke se acerco, y leyó rápidamente el contenido del pergamino..

''_Kaze-kage sama, su petición de ayuda a la aldea de la hoja ha sido exitosamente recibida, y un grupo de Jounins de Elite comandados por Haruno Sakura se dirigirán esta misma noche a Suna. Tal y como su orden fue dada, la misión será informada en cuanto pisen suelo de la arena, por lo que nuestros Shinobis van ininformados de su tarea a cumplir._

_Esperando que nuestra ayuda sea suficiente y amena les deseo éxito y suerte._

_Atte. Hokage-Tsunade de la aldea de Konoha.''_

Le entrego el pedazo de papel ahora inservible para él a la pelirroja quien inmediatamente lo sello de vuelta.

Su mente comenzó a cavilar y tratar de unir de puntos, pero por mas que le diera vueltas no hallaba la conexión, ahora Sakura se dirigiría a Suna, por lo cual sus planes se desarmaban por completo nuevamente, y lo cierto es que eso poco le importaba, al fin y al cabo no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a hacer al llegar a Konoha, por lo que en cierto modo, este cambio de eventos le venia endemoniadamente bien, mucho mas que bien, se podría decir, que la suerte estaba de su lado.

Sonrío enigmáticamente y se volteo hacia su grupo, en esos momentos Jūgo dejaba en libertad al avecilla que nuevamente tomaba su rumbo hacia Suna, Karin y Suigetsu no se miraban, en realidad parecían repelerse por las caras de asco que se regalaban, Sasuke habló.

-cambiaremos el rumbo…-dijo cortante

Todos se quedaron estáticos en el lugar, no esperaban un cambio tan repentino nuevamente, por lo que la sorpresa los invadió dejándolos en evidente perplejidad. El pelinegro hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver sus estúpidas expresiones y continuo.

-nos dirigiremos a Suna, o por lo menos lo mas cercano que podamos antes del anochecer..-termino de decir en un suave siseo, casi seductor.

Asintieron tontamente y dieron media vuelta para comenzar una nueva carrera contra el tiempo hacia su nuevo destino…Suna.

*****

Caminaba de un lado a otro, su corazón latía desbocado, parecía que de un segundo a otro se le fuera a salir, se sentía angustiada, no se creía ni por un segundo lo que Hokage-sama les había dicho, era obvio que algo había acontecido en la arena, algo andaba mal, y no se les fue informados por el simple hecho de que un Jounin preocupado era inútil en batalla.

Una suave brisa removió sus rubios y sedosos cabellos, ya estaba atardeciendo y pronto seria la hora de partir, se sentía ansiosa, quería llegar lo mas pronto posible. Paro su inútil paseo y de un salto se sitúo en uno de los techos mas cercanos. Se quedo fija mirando el horizonte, esa pequeña espinita que tenia, cada vez se iba haciendo mas y mas profunda, clavándosele como una daga y causándole un dolor agonizante, si algo le había llegado a ocurrir a Shikamaru, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-¡hey cerda!-escucho a sus espaldas, y se sobresalto levemente-¿Qué haces?..¿que acaso no ves que ya casi es hora?-Sakura avanzo sutilmente hasta situarse a un lado de la rubia, ella ni se inmuto, seguía con la vista fija en el atardecer.

-solo…me preparaba mentalmente para la misión frentona-respondió despreocupada.

Sakura se le quedo observando por unos segundos, sabia que había algo que le preocupaba, ella tampoco se creía el cuento de Tsunade-sama, siempre fue una pésima actriz, sonrío..

-no será tu culpa..-le susurro suavemente la pelirosa. Ino se volteo rápidamente para ver a Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos, rehuyendo sus ojos-pasase lo que pasase…no será tu culpa Ino-termino de decir segura.

Calló, ¿como era posible que esa frentona siempre supiera lo que pensaba?. Sakura se levanto de un salto y le extendió su mano.

-vamos cerda, que ya se nos va a hacer tarde-le sonrío de medio lado.

Sin protesta alguna se aferro a aquella nívea mano que le ofrecía una ultima esperanza de que todo estaría bien…estando a su lado todo siempre estaría bien.

*****

Un estruendoso y ensordecedor ruido se extendió por todo lo ancho del campo de entrenamiento. Un castaño se encontraba a los pies de un tronco, que en su tiempo fue un majestuoso y frondoso árbol. Que ahora se veía resumido a montones de astilla. Con su bazo derecho se limpio las escasas gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente, fijo su vista en el sonrosado cielo y se dio cuenta que el ''pequeño entrenamiento'' que realizaría antes de su misión, se había alargado unos pocos minutos, hizo una mueca y tomando un bolso que estaba al lado de una roca emprendió su camino raudo hacia la entrada de la aldea.

-¡hey Neji!-escucho a sus espaldas, paro su carrera y dio media vuelta mosqueado para encontrarse con un rubio hiperactivo y un moreno sonriente que iban con sus respectivos bolsos para alcanzarlo a él. Les dedico una mirada furibunda para lograr espantarlos, pero sus esfuerzos por intimidar se vieron reducidos a patéticas muecas al ver que ninguno parecía darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Al final termino por rendirse no sin antes tratar en lo posible de no mostrar interés alguno en sus estúpidas peleas de niños que hasta ese momento podían oírse hasta la torre del Hokage.

-¡cállate Sai-teme! ¡¿Que acaso no te das cuenta que al único hombre que ama Sakura-chan es a mi 'tebbayo?!-le gritaba el rubio mientras agitaba fuertemente los brazos en la cara del sonriente pelinegro.

-ejem..creo que estas en un grave error Naruto-Kun, la feita ni en un millón de años podría fijarse en un adicto al ramen como tú-le respondió tranquilo y pausadamente, como si le hablara a un retardado.

Naruto comenzó a cambiar de color, adquiriendo un rojo sangre, visiblemente peligroso a ojos de un doctor.

-¡no te metas con mi ramen!-grito el rubio exasperado

Sai hizo un ademán con su mano como quitándole importancia, y haciéndole saber que no discutiría mas con él.

Neji bufo fuertemente y trato de adelantarles el paso, pero cuando se disponía a aumentar su velocidad, se fijo que ya casi llegaban a las puertas de Konoha, y que el sol ya se había puesto, dando paso al oscuro manto nocturno que ahora cubría sus cuerpos, acompañados sutilmente por los suaves rayos de luz de luna. Miro hacia el frente y vio que en uno de los pilares despreocupadamente se apoyaba la pelirosa con su minifalda, botas largas y sencillo top, mirando distraída a su alrededor. Algo recorrió su columna, y apretó fuertemente sus puños para refrenar esa situación, últimamente extrañas sensaciones lo recorrían cada vez que miraba a Sakura-_debe ser la molestia-_se dijo en un inútil intento de convencerse, mas se aferro a esa posibilidad con mas ahínco que el que se dio cuenta.

*****

Se encontraba observando distraída las ramas de los árboles, Ino a su lado estaba en las mismas condiciones. Las dos se encontraban sumidas en sus pensamientos, tratando de sopesar sin dar señales de pánico, los últimos acontecimientos en sus vidas.

Por un lado la pelirosa dejaba que la suave brisa nocturna despeinara su flequillo y sus largos mechones se acomodaran en su cuerpo a la disposición del viento, por esta noche dejaría que la brisa peinara su larga cabellera rosada. Un color carmesí se encontraba en sus pensamientos desde hace ya 5 días no había nada que lo pudiera sacar de su cabeza , esos ojos rojos y seductores se encontraban en su memoria grabados como un tatuaje hecho con sangre. Era imposible borrar aquella sensación de angustia de su pecho, Sasuke había entrado nuevamente en su vida como una sombra entre el crudo amanecer, opacando y eclipsando todo aquello que había logrado construir durante todos estos años. ¿Cómo era posible que con solo verlo a los ojos, su interior se revolviera de esa manera tan cruel?, el verlo otra vez solo hacia su existencia aun mas dura de lo que ya era.

Ino le daba vueltas a un pequeño tallo de flor que se encontró en el camino, ahora se encontraba un poco mas tranquila luego de la pequeña pero necesitada charla con la pelirosa, cada palabra, por pequeña que fuera, siempre la aliviaba, pero solo si salían de esos sonrosados labios que no había visto reir desde hace ya 3 largos años.

Unos pasos en la distancia las sacaron de sus ensoñaciones, y dirigieron sus miradas al horizonte, para ver a 3 Ninjas acercarse con paso seguro. Tomando posición y enderezándose, sus miradas se cruzaron, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos se encontraban reunidos en las puertas de Konoha.

-bien..-soltó la pelirosa dirigiéndose al grupo en general- las instrucciones han sido claras, nuestra misión en estos momentos es única y exclusivamente llegar a Suna sanos y salvos para servir en lo que podamos y en lo que se nos ordene- continuo la pelirosa solemnemente, ganándose así, el respeto silencioso de los allí presentes- por lo que solo me queda pedirles que sean cautos y discretos-esto ultimo lo acentúo dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia hacia el rubio que solo atino a asentir fuertemente, mientras una sensación de adrenalina le recorría la espalda- bien..en estos momentos me encuentro a cargo , por lo que solo me resta decir, que la misión comienza ahora..-

-¡Hai!- se escucho al unísono, luego solo se diviso unas sombras que se adentraban en la peligrosa oscuridad del bosque.

*****

-Sasuke-kun..-susurro titubeante la pelirroja que trataba de seguirle el ritmo en esa fatigante carrera al pelinegro.

-hn..-le respondió sin siquiera mirarla, pero dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-cinco nuevos chakras han comenzado a acercarse rápidamente hasta nosotros, aunque se encuentran a kilómetros de este lugar, posiblemente nos alcancen en un par de horas, son muy rápidos-termino de decir jadeante.

Ellos ya se encontraban casi en la meta de su autodesignada misión, por lo que se sorprendió levemente, aunque sin dejarlo notar, de que sus invitados avanzaran tan prontamente, apretó los puños fuertemente y solo atino a decir..

-dispérsense..-

* * *

**_y? que les parecio? _**

**_el encuentro SasuSaku ya se nos viene, y con todo!! asi que espero que me sigan leyendo con todas las ganas que me han demostrado hasta ahora ^o^ y si ya se aburrieron, las entendere, no quiero que se sientan obligadas a leer algo que no quieren ^w^_**

**_Nos leemos!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**

* * *


	10. Unión y Desesperación

_**Hello everybody! **_

**_wow! hace ya un buen tiempo que no actualizaba mi historia regalona :3 pero aqui he vuelto con un capitulo CAR-DI-A-CO! mientras escribia el cap de hoy estaba saltando en mi escritorio de la emocion xD, asi que espero poder transmitirles todas esas emociones!!_**

**_Agradecer infinitamente todos sus hermosisimos Reviews, mis cariños y abrazos para:_**

**_-__sasuke9529-__Karina Natsumi-__asukasoad-__Bella-uchiha1-__LuFer Gosh-__Alexa Hiwatari-__gotic flower-__chio-miau-__aiko amitie-__setsuna17-__kurenai95-___sakura_chan_-__Sonia-__kyo nakamura-__lore_**

**_les dedico a todas ustedes este cap!! pero en especial a mi adorada enishi-chan quien me a apoyado 1000% en todas mis historias!! I LOVE YOU MY GIRL!!!_**

**_Para este cap les recomiendo que escuchen ''Blue Bird'' de Ikimono Gakari, opening de NS_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no Karin ya hubiera desaparecido de la faz del manga ¬¬ (Si! la vuelvo a odiar!! x3)_**

_Anteriormente_

_-Sasuke-kun..-susurro titubeante la pelirroja que trataba de seguirle el ritmo en esa fatigante carrera al pelinegro._

_-hn..-le respondió sin siquiera mirarla, pero dándole a entender que la escuchaba._

_-cinco nuevos chakras han comenzado a acercarse rápidamente hasta nosotros, aunque se encuentran a kilómetros de este lugar, posiblemente nos alcancen en un par de horas, son muy rápidos-termino de decir jadeante._

_Ellos ya se encontraban casi en la meta de su autodesignada misión, por lo que se sorprendió levemente, aunque sin dejarlo notar, de que sus invitados avanzaran tan prontamente, apretó los puños fuertemente y solo atino a decir.._

_-dispérsense..-_

**_Capitulo 10: Unión y Desesperación_**

-_1, 2, 3...-_contaba cada rama que lograba saltar con éxito, cada una la alejaba un paso mas de su grupo. Se sentía paranoica, y eso era en cierto modo patético, esperaba que detrás de un árbol se le fuera a aparecer un asesino a sueldo, como si tuviera en su frente tatuada ''mátenme, se todo sobre el maldito bastardo de Madara Uchiha, ¡Akatsuki soy un blanco fácil!''. Bufo y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. No podía permitirse pensar de esa manera tan pesimista. Aumento aun mas su carrera tratando de dejar aquel mal presentimiento atrás.

-Haruno-escucho un sonido áspero a sus espaldas. Rodó su mirada, mas no se volvió siquiera para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba.

Bufo molesto y acelero el paso hasta ponerse lado a lado con la pelirosa.

-Haruno-apretó la mandíbula al ver que la ojijade no se inmutaba ante sus presencia-tu ritmo esta agotando al grupo-termino diciendo entre dientes-recuerda que la Hokage nos advirtió que llegáramos en buenas condiciones a Suna, y tu estúpida carrera no ayuda en nada.-

Apretó los puños fuertemente.

-Acaso…-comenzó a decir maliciosamente-¿ya te has cansado..Neji-kun?-le susurro con falsa coquetería mientras por primera vez lo comenzaba a observar por el rabillo del ojo.

-Hm…-sonrió de medio lado-en tus sueños-le respondió mientras aumentaba su carrera, pasando a una evidente ventaja.

Una sensación de competitividad recorrió su torso y sonriendo arrogantemente la pelirosa se sitúo casi en un parpadear al lado del castaño haciendo una silenciosa aceptación de desafío. El la observo y en sus ojos se vio su respuesta, acelero el paso.

Naruto, Sai e Ino, se miraron cansadamente y suspiraron. Esos dos nunca pararían, siempre era lo mismo.

-Esos dos, sinceramente, terminaran matándose o amándose-susurro la rubia inaudiblemente.

*****

-¡Mierda!-grito exasperado. Eso de dispersarse había sido una estúpida idea. Ahora que su rastreadora se encontraba a seguramente kilómetros de alejamiento, no podría saber con seguridad cuando llegaría el grupo de Sakura. Si, Sakura, estaba casi un cien por ciento seguro de que el grupo de Ninjas que menciono Karin era el de la pelirosa. Había comprobado con sus propios ojos la rapidez que ahora poseía la ojijade, por lo que no le extrañaría que fuera su grupo de Shinobis los que le comenzaban a alcanzar.

Cerro los ojos en un intento de calmar la ira que lo recorría. No estaba acostumbrado a tomar malas decisiones. Pero lo que mas lo molestaba era que su estúpido equipo no le haya dicho lo pésimo que era su plan. Bufo molesto y acelero el paso tratando de llegar a los limites del bosque antes que nadie.

*****

-Tsk..-gruñó. Esto de estar alejada de Sasuke no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Mientras caminaba pausadamente por entre los árboles, debido a que el golpe en el costado de su cuerpo todavía le molestaba. Fantaseaba las mil y una cosas que podría estar haciendo en estos momentos con su Sasukito-kun, si la dispersación hubiera sido por parejas.

Una mirada soñadora y un leve sonrojo, adornaba en esto momentos la armoniosa cara de la pelirroja que sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que la rodeaba seguía avanzando con ese paso tan calmo que había adoptado, para hacer mas llevadera su molestia en el cuerpo. De pronto una sonrisita nerviosa se le escapo de los labios al imaginarse que hubiera sido Sasuke quien la rescatara de su patética caída mientras le hacia preguntas de preocupación. Tan ensimismada iba en sus fantasías que sin darse cuenta choco con algo corpulento que se le había cruzado en su camino de pronto. La sorpresa había sido tal, que al colisionar con su obstáculo su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás quedando sentada en el suelo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, casi de inmediato al sentir como su trasero chocaba contra el piso, diviso que su obstáculo le sonreía socarronamente, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes de…¿tiburón?. Levantándose de un salto del suelo y ahora con un notable sonrojo por la rabia y la vergüenza, sentía la mas pura ira recorrer sus venas.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!-le grito sin remordimiento la pelirroja

Él solo le seguía sonriendo burlonamente, mientras descansaba su espalda despreocupadamente en un tronco cercano.

-¿y bien?-

Seguía sin dirigirle palabra, eso hizo que la rabia comenzara a afectar seriamente la cordura de Karin, que en un impredecible movimiento levanto su puño con la clara intención de saludar la cara del peliceleste. Quien en otro ágil balanceo aprisiono sus manos fuertemente, acorralándola contra él.

Se vio atrapada contra su cuerpo. Su respiración se agito notablemente, y ahora un nuevo sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, podía sentir perfectamente el trabajado abdomen de Suigetsu pegarse a su bajo vientre, quien en contra de cualquier pronostico le comenzó a cosquillear frenéticamente.

-¿No crees que ''Sasuke-kun'' se va a enojar mucho si se entera que andabas de fantasiosa, mientras estamos de misión?-siseo, el peliceleste contra sus labios.

Karin por mas que quisiera no podía articular palabra. La cercanía de ese idiota la estaba afectando, haciendo que sus sentidos se nublaran por completo, dando como resultado que los pensamientos se le enredaran, no dándole ningún chance de entender nada a su alrededor que no fuera que su imbécil compañero de equipo la sostenía contra él.

Suigetsu por su parte, le divertía la situación. Tener a Karin vulnerable entre sus brazos era algo con lo que jamás se había atrevido siquiera a pensar. Y el hecho de sentirla nerviosa y casi tiritando por su presencia era algo impagable. Una perfecta sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro, mas de a poco su seguridad se fue apagando. Tampoco era inmune a la situación en la cual se encontraban, tenia la peliroja a escasos centímetros , y el calor que su menudo cuerpo emanaba comenzaba a despertar sensaciones que creia no existían.

De a poco el aire se tornaba asfixiante, y sus cuerpos exigían algo mas. Suigetsu en un suave movimiento inclino su cabeza hasta quedarse a centímetros de su sonrojado rostro. Sus alientos se entremezclaron en la tensión del momento y Karin sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de acortar esa tortuosa distancia que los separaba.

Pero su sublime momento fue roto por una alta silueta que de un momento a otro se sitúo en frente de ellos, haciendo que la pareja rompiera casi de inmediato su sensual y armonioso abrazo.

Suigetsu agudizo su mirada para notar que era Jūgo el que había aparecido repentinamente. Una gota de alivio invadió su sistema. Mas un pequeño guiño de frustración se coló en su cuerpo, eso hizo que girara bruscamente a ver a su compañero, para recriminarle su interrupción. Pero no alcanzo a girar siquiera los 360° grados cuando sintió un estruendoso golpe en el costado de su cuerpo que lo mando directo hasta el otro extremo del bosque.

Karin después de recuperarse de la confusión que la había invadido hace unos momentos, ahora miraba horrorizada como Suigetsu era lanzado estrepitosamente varios metros hacia allá, por un Jūgo, completamente poseído por el oscuro poder de su sello, seguido por aquel misterioso grupo de Ninjas a los cuales hace algún tiempo no había sido capaz de detectar. Tembló..

*****

Un estruendo exageradamente fuerte alerto al grupo de Ninjas que iban a velocidad moderada saltando entre los árboles. Sin embargo un par que iba visiblemente mas adelantado no se les noto ni la mas minima muestra de exaltación, al contrario, su tranquilidad perturbaba de sobremanera a sus compañeros.

-Amm…Sakura-se digno a llamar la rubia, no sin un poco de temor

La pelirosa no se inmuto por sus palabras, y solo le hizo un gesto con la mano para acallarla. Ino sonrío, era obvio que si lo habían notado.

-Neji-demando con voz autoritaria la ojijade. El castaño con un asentimiento de cabeza y tragándose su orgullo hizo caso a la orden silenciosa a la que había sido sometido. Parando su garrafal carrera, cerro los ojos y se concentro.

-¡Byakugan!-susurro, y un sinfín de venas recorrieron su rostro, en especial delinearon la zona de sus extraños ojos sin pupilas. Se enfoco en su alrededor, podía sentirlo, podía sentir un chakra que destacaba por sobre los demás. Pero se sorprendió de una manera muy tétrica al comprobar que no podía verlo. Lo intento sucesivamente durante segundos, y nada, su único avance fue poder sentir un par de chakras cercanos, que seguramente su grupo ya había percibido.

Sintiéndose ridículo, deshizo la técnica enfurecido para observar a la pelirosa que en un asentimiento a su conclusión se dirigió al grupo que hace ya unos segundo se encontraba esperando ordenes de su líder.

-Prepárense-fue lo único que escucharon de los labios de aquella pelirosa.

Sai miro inquisitivamente a los dos Ninjas que se encontraban delante del grupo y se detuvo lentamente en la figura de la ojijade. Observo como silenciosamente trazaba la estrategia de combate. No era primera vez que trabajaba con Sakura como líder, por lo que confiaba ciegamente en sus maquinaciones. Luego dirigió su mirada al castaño quien en su ignorancia observaba cuidadosamente los gestos de la pelirosa, tratando de captar la estrategia. Se notaba a leguas que no le gustaba ser liderado por una mujer, y menos por ella. Sonrío quedamente y se apoyo contra un árbol esperando instrucciones.

-Ne~..Sakura-chan-comenzó el rubio poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza-¡Vamos a luchar, y patear traseros! ¡'tebbayo!-grito eufórico al tiempo que una zorruna sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro. Hasta que sus blancos dientes se encontraron saludando el suelo.

-¡Naruto!, ¿¡cuando vas a aprender a cerrar la boca?!-decía una híper ventilada Ino aun con el puño en alto, mirando sádicamente al rubio que se encontraba estampado en el piso murmurando palabras inteligibles.

Sakura seguía inmutable. Su concentración iba mas allá de los gritos de sus amigos. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Neji no pudo visualizar a lo que sea que produjo aquel estruendo, por lo que se encontraban levemente en ventaja, con el favorecedor ''factor sorpresa''. Chasqueo la lengua molesta, odiaba ser tomada repentinamente, odiaba verse vulnerable frente al enemigo, por lo que haciendo funcionar sus neuronas al mil por ciento, tal cual un Shikamaru cualquiera lo haría, comenzó a ver los pro y los contra para su plan de emergencia.

*****

Se levanto torpemente del suelo tratando de mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse. Vio como Jūgo completamente poseído por el sello se dirigía a una velocidad exorbitante hasta la frágil figura de la pelirroja quien se encontraba pegada a un árbol. Tomo su espada y en un parpadeo bloqueo su paso con una sonrisa tan sádica como la del pelinaranja.

-Vamos Jūgo, si quieres pelear con alguien lo mejor seria que te enfrentaras a mi-dijo con un peligroso siseo. El pelinaranja solo lo observaba respirando agitadamente y murmurando ''quiero matar'', ''quiero matar''. Karin miro atontada como era protegida por su compañero una vez mas. Una sensación de tibieza recorrió su espina dorsal.

El peliceleste se adelanto y comenzó a atacar con destreza al pelinaranja quien sin problema lograba esquivarlo. Dio un giro en el aire y levantando su espada la bajo precipitadamente dándole una estocada profunda en su hombro izquierdo. Jūgo solo ensancho su sonrisa y avanzando rápidamente levanto su gran puño tratando de ensartarle un golpe en el cráneo. A lo que Suigetsu con dificultad salio ileso rodando unos metros mas allá.

Tsk..-soltó el peliceleste al ver como Jūgo corría nuevamente hacia él. Se levanto y aumentando su musculatura hizo que el manejo de Kubikiri Houcho fuera mas liviano. Corrió casi igualando la velocidad del pelinaranja. Estaban a solo centímetros de colisionar entre ellos cuando sintió que una figura se alzaba en medio del improvisado campo de batalla.

-Detente Jūgo-susurro peligrosamente. Era Sasuke. El pelinaranja lo miro incrédulo hasta que sus constantes espasmos se fueron desvaneciendo dejando a un avergonzado y culpable Jūgo.

Todo fue un tenso silencio por unos momentos. Hasta que sin previo aviso los misteriosos Ninjas que hasta ese momento se habían quedado al margen, comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre el grupo de jóvenes. Los esquivaron fácilmente. Sasuke era constante, con movimientos fluidos le era relativamente fácil vencer a cuantos se le lanzaran. Suigetsu era brusco e impulsivo, no se detenía a ver las debilidades del enemigo, solo atacaba a diestra y siniestra lo que por el momento le estaba dando excelentes resultados. Jūgo en su trabajo por contenerse y la herida en su hombro parecía estar en dificultades, pero su desempeño era impecable. Karin en cambio parecía estar en problemas. No estaba acostumbrada a luchar contra grandes grupos de Ninjas por lo que su respiración agitada no tardo en hacerse notar.

Sasuke esquivo un par de kunais con alarmante facilidad. Alzo a Chokuto con maestría atravesando al Ninja como si fuera mantequilla y dejándolo fuera de combate en un parpadeo. Se volvió para esquivar a un nuevo contrincante quien con rapidez se acercaba tratando de asestarle con un trabajado Taijutsu. Sus golpes eran poderosos pero lentos, por lo que el moreno al percatarse de ese detalle aumento su velocidad al esquivar mutando sus defensas a un ataque mortal. Bloqueando uno de sus golpes con su brazo dio un vuelco hacia delante golpeando su nuca con una patada rápida, quebrándole el cuello y asesinándolo en instantes. Se volvió para divisar como el bosque se iba repletando de aquellos Ninjas misteriosos remplazando a los caídos por 5.

Suigetsu y Jūgo peleaban espalda con espalda derribando, esquivando y atacando con rapidez. Luchaban contra 4 que los rodeaban. Pero aun así su combate parecía estar ganado. El moreno se unió a la batalla dejando inconsciente a un Ninja que quería atacar por la espalda a Jūgo. Los tres chicos se manejaban impecablemente.

Otra historia era Karin quien en otro extremo parecía tener dificultades esquivando a 3 Ninjas quienes sin problema la golpeaban constantemente lanzándola contra los árboles. Suigetsu por el rabillo del ojo veía impotente como la pelirroja parecía estar perdiendo considerablemente su fuente de chakra. La concentración de los 3 hombres fue rota por el estremecedor grito de Karin quien caía inconsciente luego de una estocada certera en la parte izquierda de su vientre. El peliceleste iba a correr en ayuda de la chica pero fueron rodeados por casi 50 Ninjas dejándolos imposibilitados de defender a su compañera.

Vieron mientras esquivaban los ataques de Kunais y espadas como un grupo de 8 Ninjas se dirigían al cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja con intención de acabar el trabajo. Se encontraban a solo centímetros de atravesarla con una espada cuando los atacantes fueron lanzados estrepitosamente hacia el piso por un golpe certero de la pelirosa quien en un intento desesperado le salvaba la vida a Karin.

Sasuke, Suigetsu y Jūgo miraban sorprendidos como Sakura acababa con rapidez con el grupo de Ninjas.

-¡Rasengan!-se escucho en otro extremo. Naruto en un ágil movimiento corría veloz acabando con los enemigos que se le cruzaran. Ino y Sai en otra parte inmovilizaban a la mayoría de los Ninjas con un taijutsu sorprendente. Neji se encontraba en el lugar de la pelirosa peleando espalda con espalda. Sakura salto hacia atrás quedando frente a frente con el castaño se observaron y sacaron un Kunai atacando cada uno a un Ninja a sus espaldas contrarias. Ella le sonrío socarronamente y él rodó la mirada.

Sasuke por su lado seguía combatiendo y venciendo con facilidad. Disminuyendo considerablemente el enorme grupo de Ninjas a su alrededor.

-Chidori Nagashi-susurro y un rayo de energía azul se entremezclo con Chokuto. Acabando con el trabajo a su alrededor. Observo de reojo a Sakura y Naruto luchando con pasión. No parecían los chiquillos del equipo 7 que alguna vez fueron. Frunció el ceño y se volvió rápidamente para cortar en dos a un Ninja a sus espaldas.

-¡Atrás!-se escucho el grito de la pelirosa. Todo su equipo retrocedió de inmediato. Taka en cambio permaneció en la batalla. Sakura le envío una mirada colérica al pelinegro el cual ignoro por completo.

-Jodete-murmuro la pelirosa. Y corriendo fuertemente llego hasta el borde de la frontera del enemigo y estampo su puño en el suelo haciendo temblar y retorcer la tierra como nunca antes. Pedazos de inmensas rocas salían del fondo de la tierra y una gran depresión se abría veloz tragándose todo lo que se le cruzaba. Taka con dificultad alcanzo a esquivar que se los tragaran aterrizando a un lado del equipo de Sakura. La pelirosa vio como los enemigos eran succionados por su ataque hasta que diviso el cuerpo inconsciente de Karin.

-¡Sakura-chan!.grito Naruto al ver como la pelirosa se dirigía directamente hasta los encolerizados Ninjas que lograron safarze. Ella no lo escucho, aumento su velocidad y esquivo una lluvia de Kunais hasta llegar finalmente hasta la pelirroja.

-¡Que mierda haces Sakura!-le grito Ino desesperada. Iba a correr en busca de su amiga pero un brazo la retuvo al igual que a Naruto. SAI los sujeto.

-Ella sabe lo que hace-dijo frío. Naruto no lo escucho trataba de soltarse con ahínco.

-¡Suéltame Sai Teme!-le grito furioso-¡Que no ves que la van a matar!-dijo llorando de rabia. Sai negó suavemente y con un ademán de cabeza indico en dirección hasta la pelirosa. Neji iba en camino esquivando rápidamente la depresión que seguía expandiéndose.

Sasuke observo como sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura se lanzo a rescatar a Karin. Con fuerza apretó el mango de Chokuto al ver como era casi atravesada por una espada que con suerte logro esquivar sin dañarse ella y a Karin. Vio la determinación en su mirada y un fuego ardió en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

_-¡Que no ves que la van a matar!- _Suigetsu se tenso a su lado y sin premeditarlo se abalanzaron a la horda de furiosos Ninjas y la tierra partiéndose en dos.

_

* * *

_

**_muajajaja lo corte en la mejor parte!! que malvada!! xD_**

**_Me encanto escribir este cap, asi que espero que me den sus opiniones. Por fin tuvimos el esperado reencuentro de Sasuke y Sakura, de una forma muy particular. En el próximo cap, quiza les regale algun momento SS para no desviar la historia jijijiji._**

**_Bueno y una ultima cosita. Hace unos dias publique una nueva historia, se llama ''Full Moon'' es un AU basado en el libro de Stephenie Meyer Twilight, pero no es el tipico cliché de vampiros. Me esforze por tratar de hacer un argumento original que llamara la atencion. Sasuke no es Edward y Sakura no es Bella. ellos existieron en el pasado pero ahora la pareja principal es el SasuSaku en el mundo de Twilight, donde apareceran algunos personajes de los libros, pero los Cullen y Bella ya no viven en Forks. En fin espero que se pasen y lean a ver si les gusta y de pasadita me dejan algun Review para saber que opinan, si la saco o sigo publicando ^o^ saben que su opinion mis queridas lectoras es lo mas importante y me dan animos de seguir divirtiendolas con mis alocadas historias xDD_**

**_Se cuidan!_**

**_Ja Ne! _**


	11. Determinación

_**N/A:** Sip, nuevo Nick! . A lo serio, se que no tengo perdón. Volvi después de meses perdida, y más encima con un capitulo corto. Lo se, lo se, no tengo excusa, soy una vaga. Este cap tan cortito es para demostrar que no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias. Es solo que estoy en proceso de ree edición de todos mis fics, en especial este, que es mi regalón__. _

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje que aparezca en esta historia me pertenece. Excepto mis queridos Ninjas misteriosos. Fuera de ellos, todos los lugares y personajes de este fic, pertenecen UNICA y EXCLUSIVAMENTE a Masashi Kishimoto.

_

* * *

_

**Anteriormente:**

Sasuke observó como sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura se lanzo a rescatar a Karin. Con fuerza apretó el mango de Chokuto al ver como era casi atravesada por una espada que con suerte logro esquivar sin dañarse ella y a Karin. Vio la determinación en su mirada y un fuego ardió en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

_''¡Que no ves que la van a matar!'' _

Suigetsu se tensó a su lado y sin premeditarlo se abalanzaron a la horda de furiosos Ninjas, y la tierra partiéndose en dos.

_

* * *

_

**Namida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11:**_** Determinación**_

* * *

_Una pequeña Sakura corría a toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían. _

_Estaba tratando de escapar de un grupo de niños que querían golpearla, para seguir burlándose de su amplia frente. Con sus débiles puños apretados impidiendo que la circulación llegase a sus nudillos aceleró su desesperada carrera._

_De pronto el largo flequillo que cubría su rostro se convirtió en impedimento para distinguir visiblemente todo lo que la rodeaba, y las lágrimas que surcaban sus sonrojadas mejillas no ayudaban en nada. Detuvo su escape y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas para tratar de acompasar su respiración._

_Observo a su alrededor y lo único que divisaba eran árboles alrededor de la pradera. El alivio comenzaba a invadirla, cuando sintió un quejido a un par de metros de donde ella se encontraba._

_Avanzó un par de pasos, para ver a uno de los chicos que la venia persiguiendo con su mano completamente ensangrentada por un kunai, que sostenía en la otra articulación. Sakura se escondió detrás de uno de los arboles considerando la posibilidad de ayudarlo, pero luego desistió fervientemente de esa opción; alegando que quizá él niño la golpearía después de socorrerlo._

_Con ese pensamiento retrocedió lentamente de la lastimosa escena, para oír nuevamente otro quejido peor que el anterior. Él pequeño chico lloraba de dolor. La pelirosa vaciló nuevamente y dio un nuevo paso hacia delante; para luego rápidamente retroceder dos. La frustración comenzaba a hacer mella en su interior. _

–_Hazlo…– oyó una amable voz a sus espaldas. Sakura se giró lentamente para ver a un hombre guapo, de pelo castaño y brillantes ojos verdes sonriéndole con ternura._

–_P-pero papá…– susurró la pequeña mientras su barbilla comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. –Él me quería golpear...– decía entre hipidos. _

_Su padre se acercó, y agachándose hasta su altura tomó un pequeño mechón rosa y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja._

–_A veces…– comenzó suavemente– Se debe ayudar a quien menos lo merezca, y, cuando menos te los esperes, estarás salvando una vida Sakura. _

_Amplió enormemente sus hermosos ojos jade, y sonriendo de orgullo asintió fuertemente._

–_¡Si!– dijo con alegría sonriendo; mientras un suave sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y su nariz. _

_El hombre le sonrió tiernamente, mientras veía a su pequeña hija correr hasta el muchacho, ofreciéndole un pañuelo y ayudándolo a levantarse._

_Sakura se volvió brevemente para ver a su padre mirándola orgulloso y alentándola a que continuara. Se volteo decidida y se encamino hasta el hospital de Konoha con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro._

* * *

Jadeó fuertemente mientras con dificultad logró esquivar una espada que casi la rebana en dos.

Observó el cuerpo inconsciente que sostenía entre sus brazos y una oleada de determinación la inundó. ''_A veces…se debe ayudar a quien menos lo merezca''. _

Saltó hasta una roca evitando un estruendoso golpe. Cinco de esos extraños Ninjas se dirigían rápidamente con instinto asesino hasta ellas.

Por un momento el miedo la inundó.

''_Y cuando menos te los esperes, estarás salvando una vida''. _Apretó el agarre contra su cuerpo y con decisión se abalanzó hasta ellos.

El tiempo parecía extrañamente ir mas lento de lo habitual. Al igual que sus movimientos. El cuerpo de Karin entorpecía cada intento de ataque; y por desgracia su defensa no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Uno de los Ninjas fue rápido y de un salto se interpuso entre un ataque dirigido directamente a uno ya moribundo. Apretó la mandíbula y con dificultad dio un salto en retroceso.

Él no espero y con una velocidad que ella no podía contrarrestar, se abalanzó para golpear el cuerpo inerte que sostenía. En un intento casi inútil logró voltear su lado izquierdo recibiendo de lleno la patada –que perfectamente podría competir con las de ella misma–en todo su costado.

Gruñó al chocar de lleno contra la corteza de un árbol. Esto no estaba yendo para nada bien.

El suelo seguía tambaleándose por la fuerza de su golpe. Jamás calculó la magnitud de la depresión. Se dejó llevar netamente por la adrenalina de salvar una vida.

Y ahora todo iba de mal en peor. Hizo el agarre de Karin aún más estrecho. Temiendo soltarla. Pero algo viscoso comenzaba a empaparla. Observo como las heridas de Karin rápidamente la llenaban de sangre.

Maldijo su estupidez. Si no sacaban a esta chica pronto de aquí, iba a morir en sus brazos desangrada. Chasqueo la lengua.

–Ni de coña– no la iba a dejar morir aquí.

Tomó tres pasos seguros, tratando de mantenerse en equilibrio. La tenían rodeada pero no le podía importar menos. Iba a salvar a esta mujer ya sea lo último que hiciera.

Se preparó para una nueva sesión de ''esquiva y ataca''; cuando diviso la melena castaña de Neji que se dirigía veloz hasta ella.

Creyó que podría llorar ahí mismo. Ese maldito engreído iba a salvarle el trasero.

Y no podía estar más feliz. Porque una _vida_ dependía de ello.

Esquivó con un salto largo los kunais que venían de todos los lados posibles.

Estos ninjas honestamente no eran nada especial. Solo se dedicaban a dar ataques simplistas, y que en cualquier otro momento y lugar, Sakura perfectamente podría golpearlos hasta la inconsciencia. Si no fuera porque se reproducían como ratas.

Caían cinco y aparecían diez. ¿De donde?, no tenía ni la mas jodida idea.

Y por ahora prefería no saberlo.

Uno de ellos se acerco demasiado. Sus rostros a centímetros, y Sakura se espantó por un segundo. _''Esos ojos''._ Parecían nublados; como cubiertos por una cortina blanquecina.

El Ninja le sonrió descaradamente, y la chica de ojos verdes no perdió el tiempo y le plantó el puño en la cara, mandándolo a metros de su ubicación.

Pero un ataque por detrás la sorprendió, trató de retroceder y saltar pero el cuerpo de Karin se desacomodó y casi la suelta. El pánico la inundó; o soltaba a Karin, o recibían el golpe.

Soltarla no estaba en sus planes. Eso le dejaba la opción número dos.

Se preparó para recibir el dolor. Que extrañamente nunca llegó. En su lugar tres ninjas que conocía muy bien, acababan con destreza envidiable a sus rodeadores.

Neji por un lado con el Byakugan activado y utilizando el _Juken _se deshacía con maestría de los desconocido atacantes. En un movimiento posesivo cubrió a Sakura, quien agradecida lograba acomodar a Karin.

Suigetsu por otro lado no dejó nada a la imaginación. Cual guerrero hambriento de sangre, atacaba a diestra y siniestra a todo lo que se le cruzaba. Dándole miradas exhaustivas de vez en cuando a la chica de pelo rosa. Y manteniendo un equilibrio sorprendente de su gran espada a pesar de los temblores que todavía los invadían.

Sasuke era un ejemplo de elegancia y eficacia. No se le escapo ninguno. Y a diferencia de su compañero de equipo. Sus ataques eran visiblemente mas planeados, combinándolos con su excelente manejo –aunque no más que ella– de chakra.

Las grietas cada vez más grandes, seguían tragándose todo a su paso. A pesar de no haber calculado su fuerza, y que eso pusiera en inminente peligro a su compañeros. Su ataque había reducido considerablemente el número de Ninjas desconocidos.

Cómo ella pensaba. Aquellos Ninjas no eran extraordinariamente fuertes ni habilidosos. Su ventaja recurría a la visible numerosidad que poseían.

* * *

Sasuke con facilidad logró esquivar el torpe ataque de uno de los Ninjas, que iba dirigido derecho hasta su estomago.

Habían llegado justo a tiempo para socorrer a las dos muchachas. Frunció el ceño. Esto se ponía cada vez mas extraño. Aquellos Ninjas ya se habían aparecido antes para atacar a su equipo –que con facilidad pudieron emboscarlos– y ahora se encontraban sin ton ni son con la mismísima Sakura que buscaban, pero no parecían esforzarse en lo más mínimo por atacarla a ella.

Se preguntó si habían abortado el plan, para no levantar las sospechas de la pelirosa.

Por el momento era lo único que podía pensar. Ya que trataba con todas sus fuerzas el no responderse el porqué sin dudarlo había ayudado a la ex miembro femenino del equipo siete.

Atravesó con rabia un cuerpo.

* * *

De pronto los temblores cesaron drásticamente. Sakura esquivó una nueva lluvia de kunais. Y por el rabillo del ojo vio como los miembros restantes de cada equipo se unían a la batalla.

Naruto llegó raudo a su lado.

–¡¿Estas bien? – le preguntó el rubio con tono desesperado, mientras dejaba fuera de combate a sus atacantes.

Sakura asintió débilmente.

–Naruto, tenemos que sacar a Karin de aquí– manifestó la chica con la mirada suplicante. El muchacho le dio un movimiento positivo de cabeza.

–Vamos, yo te cubro.

Comenzaron a alejarse del improvisado campo de guerra hasta un montón de árboles trisados. Los Ninjas parecían no haber notado su ausencia.

Sakura con cuidado poso la frágil figura de la pelirroja en el suelo. Naruto se saco su chaleco Ninja y se lo acerco a la pelirosa, quien con cuidado lo acomodo debajo de la cabeza de Karin.

–Se ve…– comenzó el rubio – ¿podrás ayudarla Sakura-chan? – pregunto el rubio dudoso, al ver el sangrante cuerpo de la muchacha.

Sakura no le dirigió mirada, y solo comenzó a quitar las vestiduras que cubrían el menudo torso de Karin.

Naruto se volteo rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¡Y-yo…voy a ver s-si los demás e-están bien! – dijo el ojiceleste lo más relajado que pudo. Y desapareció de su vista.

La muchacha de ojos verdes, no presto atención a las palabras de su amigo. Y con ojo clínico comenzó a analizar las múltiples heridas que cubrían el cuerpo de Karin.

La mayoría parecían leves y no comprometían órganos vitales, se aseguraba Sakura mientras pasaba sus manos resplandecientes de chakra por el torso de la mujer inconsciente. Estaría bien si cerraba las heridas de inmediato.

Emanó mas chakra y las curaciones comenzaron. Sakura se fijó que además de las heridas que había recibido recientemente; su torso se encontraba completamente repleto de marcas de mordeduras. Frunció el ceño, ¿Quién podría haberla obligado a usar su técnica a esta magnitud de prácticamente deformarla? Negó con la cabeza, continuó cerrando sus heridas, y borrando aquellas desagradables marcas de dientes por doquier.

Se lo agradecerían después.


	12. Ira

**N/A**: Primero que nada agradesco infinitamente a todas aqellas que me dejaron sus hermosas opiniones. Me alegró muho saber que les gustó el cap a pesar de ser tan cortito, y despues de tanto tiempo.

Segundo, agradesco también a todas aquellas que me agregan a Favoritos y Alertas, pero chicas, si les gusta tanto mi fic para ponerlo en esas categorias, me gustaria mucho poder saber sus opiniones. En el ultimo cap recibí doce reviews y más de nueve alertas, me alegré pero tenia unas ganas inmensas de saber lo que ustedes piensan también. Asi que estaré esperando sus reviews *sonrisa*

**N/A 2:** Para las que lo notaron, cambié la categoria del fic de Romance/Adventure a Adventure solamente. La razón es que debido al argumento que tengo planeado, demasiado romance no podrá haber, obviamente seguira siendo un fic SasuSaku, pero no con tanta melosidad amorosienta como están acostumbradas. Entenderé a las que quieran abandonar este barco.

**Disclamer:** Ningun personaje que aparezca en esta historia me pertenece. Excepto mis queridos Ninjas misteriosos. Fuera de ellos, todos los lugares y personajes de este fic, pertenecen UNICA y EXCLUSIVAMENTE a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Namida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12: Ira**

* * *

La contempló por unos segundos. Había logrado detener la masiva pérdida de sangre. Podía decir que Karin se encontraba mayormente estable; la suministración de Chakra que había insertado en su cuerpo, había logrado reponer la sangre perdida y sus energías se restaurarían en un tiempo limitado. Por ahora deberían llevarla a un lugar seguro para asegurarse de que pudiera descansar.

–Va…– escucho a un vacilante chico a sus espaldas. –¿Va estar bien? – preguntó con un ligero carraspeo.

Sakura se volteó ligeramente para verlo por encima del hombro. Suigetsu se hallaba respirando agitadamente, mientras a su lado traía casi arrastrando a su gran espada. Se veía expectante.

–Si, tan solo necesita descansar. – respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Lo vio asentir lentamente, mientras un pesado silencio los rodeaba.

Se levanto de su posición arrodillada para dirigirse hasta donde sus compañeros. Su labor aquí había terminado.

Le dirigió una última mirada a Karin, y a Suigetsu; que lentamente se acomodaba a su lado.

–Gracias…– fue lo último que escucho mientras se alejaba.

Sonrió.

* * *

Se encontraba mirándola sin cansancio. Su pequeña figura estaba respirando tan suavemente que si no se encontrara tan cerca, no la sentiría.

Alargó su mano hasta alcanzar la pálida tez de la chica. No la tocó. Cuando sintió que sus callosos dedos rozaban aquella suave superficie, los alejó como si quemara.

Era Karin después de todo; si despertaba y lo sorprendía, no viviría mucho más.

Arrugó el entrecejo extrañado; quería que la pelirroja despertara y comenzara a lanzarle sus estúpidas maldiciones.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras descansaba su espalda contra un pedazo de tronco. Observó el cielo.

''_Idiota'' __P_ensó.

* * *

Un ambiente silencioso e incomodo encontró la chica al llegar hasta sus compañeros. Al parecer los Ninjas que los habían comenzado a atacar sin razón alguna, habían desparecido.

Frunció el ceño extrañada.

Ino en cuanto la vio salió disparada hasta su lado. Observó como Neji hacía un ademán de moverse, pero permaneció impasible apoyado contra un tronco.

–¡¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con tono histérico la rubia, mientras sostenía sus hombros firmemente.

Sakura asintió para tranquilizarla. Ino la observó por un segundo hasta que finalmente la soltó no muy convencida.

Su mirada vagaba por los pedazos de tierra hechos trizas. Sai quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa, –falsa deducía– ya adivinaba cual sería su duda.

Algo no cuadraba.

–¿Qué pasó con los cuerpos? – preguntó la chica de pelo rosa, mientras divisaba el destruido bosque, repleto de escombros de arboles partidos; pero ni rastro de los cadáveres de los Ninjas.

Ino se movió incomoda en su lugar, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a sus compañeros. Quienes la ignoraron olímpicamente.

Después de un minuto de incomodo silencio Neji finalmente habló:

–Desaparecieron. – manifestó en tono seco.

–¿Desaparecieron? ¿Se los han llevado? – preguntó a nadie en particular, mientras se acercaba al castaño observando la notoria falta de los cuerpos.

–No…– dijo titubeante la rubia. Sakura la instó a que continuara con un movimiento de cabeza perezoso. Sin todavía mirarla.

–Desaparecieron…literalmente.

Paró en seco. Observó a sus compañeros, quienes con miradas firmes e inseguras cubrían su también su notoria curiosidad.

–Como hojas secas… – escuchó que le decía Sai. –Desaparecieron, como hojas secas.

Sakura asintió lentamente todavía procesando aquella información. Ninjas sin ninguna técnica especial, que se multiplicaban como ratas, y desparecían como hojas secas; los atacaban de la nada. Esto se ponía cada vez más raro.

Pero ahora tenían una misión que cumplir. Ayudar al equipo de Sasuke fue algo momentáneo e impulsivo (de lo cual se regañaría mas tarde) pero sus habilidades como Ninjas de Konoha eran requeridas lo antes posible. Y no podían hacer esperar a Suna.

De pronto otra duda la asaltó, y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

–¿Dónde está Naruto?

* * *

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos. Lo único que podía oírse eran dos respiraciones notoriamente agitadas.

Naruto se limpió bruscamente un rebelde hilillo de sangre que caía por el costado de su rostro. Frunció el ceño al ver el semblante impasible con el que Sasuke sostenía su espada en alto. Retándolo a que lo atacara.

_Luego de que aquellos Ninjas que los atacaron, desaparecieran repentinamente en una tormenta de hojas secas; Naruto se dio cuenta que él y Sasuke se habían alejado considerablemente del resto de sus compañeros._

_Al principio la incomodidad era lo único que se palpaba en el aire. Naruto quería golpearlo tan jodidamente duro, que tuvo que apretar a ambos lados sus puños casi cortando su circulación. Luego vino la melancolía de tener a su ex compañero de equipo justo en frente. Aquel por el que se había matado a misiones solo para poder encontrarlo y poder cumplir su promesa. _

_Pero el resentimiento pudo más. El solo recordar a Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos, suplicándole que lo trajera de vuelta; hacia que su sangre hirviera. _

_No lo pensó, y no quiso controlarse, algo le decía que estaba bien; que se lo merecía. Lo único que lo movía era el dolor de la traición. _

_Momentos después sintió su puño incrustado en el costado del rostro de Sasuke._

_Fue jodidamente placentero._

_Lo observo como su cara se había quedado ligeramente ladeada, y un pequeño hilillo de sangre colándose por entre la comisura de sus labios._

_Y quiso hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez el Uchiha se había percatado de sus intenciones y en un movimiento rápido lo había esquivado sin mayor problema. _

_Naruto sentía la ira burbujeante corriendo por sus venas. Todo se hacía borroso, su cuerpo comenzaba temblar imperceptiblemente, y su vista comenzaba ver todo de color sangre._

_Estaba perdiendo el control…y no le podía importar menos._

_Se abalanzó nuevamente hasta el cuerpo del moreno con el puño en alto y velocidad envidiable. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de su rostro asestó limpiamente en un tronco haciendo sangrar sus puños. _

_El muy cabrón había logrado saltar antes._

_Se miraron por segundos, minutos; no los contó. Pero a cada milésima que pasaba, la rabia se incrementaba más y más._

_Se encontraba con aquel rostro impasible de siempre. Y no mostraba ni la más mínima señal de remordimiento._

–_Bastardo– le susurró, apretando los puños._ –_¡Eres un maldito Hijo de puta!, ¡¿sabias?_– _gritó sin control, abalanzándose en su contra nuevamente con el ''Rasengan'' brillando amenazante._

_Sasuke no se inmutó siquiera por sus palabras, y tomando postura de ataque se lanzó con Chokuto envuelto en su ''Chidori''._

_Fue un choque titánico, el electrizante sonido del ''Chidori'' colisionando con la potencia del ''Rasengan'', hizo a Naruto preguntarse brevemente porqué cada encuentro con Sasuke era así de definitorio. Siempre era el todo o nada._

_Sintió como su ataque reaccionaba de inmediato al rozar el de Sasuke, incrementándose por tres. Al mismo tiempo que el ataque del Uchiha velozmente se colaba entre sus dedos, quemándolo cómo el infierno._

_Fueron centésimas de dolor infinito, hasta que la explosión los impulsó a ambos a retroceder._

_Se miraron con odio._

Naruto se terminó de limpiar el molesto hilo de sangre de su rostro.

Con el ceño fruncido respiraba agitadamente. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que lo sentía galopando en su pecho. La ira de su reencuentro no había amainado ni en lo más mínimo.

Tomó nuevamente postura de ataque, su ojo izquierdo ligeramente cerrado debido a la sangre y el sudor que se colaba en los costados de su cara.

Sasuke se encontraba ahí, en frente. Impasible como nunca; su respiración levemente perturbada, retándolo a que lo intentara otra vez; una gota de sangre surcando su frente.

–Dobe…– siseó con amargura.

Un estremecimiento, un parpadeo húmedo, una grieta en su ira; y los castillos de papel de Naruto, habían volado con el viento.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Reviews?


End file.
